She's Coming
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 27 - Baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah menikah walaupun mereka masih SMA. kehidupan mereka bahagia walaupun mereka harus menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka. lalu bagaimana jika seseorang dari masa laluchanyeol datang untuk merebut chanyeol dari baekhyun? haruskah baekhyun diam saja? atau menyingkirkannya? -Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 27**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"She'is Coming"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Friendship**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia bersenandung kecil sesekali menyapa orang yang memandangnya. Ia melewati kantin sekolah dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya ada disana. dengan ringan, ia mendekati orang tersebut.

"luhan hyungiiee~ nanti kita beli bubble bersama ya?" seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu kedapatan sedang merayu sahabatnya. Namja itu, sehun sedang berambisi untuk menaklukan hati luhan lagi walaupun baekhyun tahu mereka akan menjalani hubungan tanpa status setidaknya sampai salah satu dari kedau orang itu berani mengakui perasaan mereka. Sebenarnya hanya luhan yang belum peka akan perasaannya pada sehun. sudah jelas itu membuat sehun frustasi. Tapi nampaknya sehun tidak terlihat untuk menyerah begitu saja.

Luhan menoleh dengan wajah imutnya ke arah sehun. "oke, tapi kau yang traktir ya?" luhan beraegyo ria di depannya. Pantas saja sehun tak mau melepaskan namja manis itu. luhan memang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Bagaimana jika luhan tidak ada di sampingnya, pasti sehun sudah gila sekarang.

"jadi.. hari ini kita berkencan?" tanya sehun penuh harap. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Luhan tersenyum manis dan menjawab.

"tentu saja tidak, kita kan hanya main saja sehunnie~" sehun melunturkan senyumnya. Luhan memang seperti itu. "jadi apa yang hyung anggap sebagai kencan jika pergi bersamaku kemana saja kau anggap main main" maki sehun dalam hati. Tapi ia langsung memasang senyum lembutnya lagi.

"sehunnie, lihat ini.. nanti kita ke tempat ini ya?" luhan menunjuk sebuah tempat di majalah pariwisata yang ada di tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"as your wish, deer" ujarnya lembut. Luhan tersenyum imut saat sehun selalu meniyakan permintaannya. "gomawo sehunnie~" ujarnya masih dengan senyum manisnya membuat semua orangyang melihatnya meleleh saking manisnya. Sehun masih menatap wajah luhan lekat dengan senyum lembutnya.

"aku mencintaimu deer" ujarnya sepenuh hati. Entahlah mungkin ini sudah keseratus kalinya sehun mengetakan hal itu. tapi lagi lagi luhan membalas "aku juga mencintaimu hoobaeku yang tampan~" luhan tak pernah melihatnya sebagai namja, melainkan hanya seorang adik yang ia sayangi. Sehun harus menelan rasa kecewanya lagi.

Sebuah tangan mengambil semangkuk popcorn dan menebarkannya di atas kepala sehun dan luhan.

Namja manis itu, baekhyun yang melakukannya. "kalian gila! Kau gila!" ia menunjuk luhan. Dan kemudian sehun "kau juga gila!" setelahnya baekhyun mengumpat dan lekas pergi dari situ.

Melihat mereka hanya membuaat baekhyun kesal. Bagaimana luhan masih bersikeras tidak mau mengakui kalau ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan sehun juga. Dan lebih parah sehun. kenapa kemampuannya hanya segini? Kenapa dia tidak lebih egois untuk mendapatkan luhan?itu membuatnya pusing.

Sedangkan dibelakangnya, luhan sedang meneriaki baekhyun dengan geramnya. "KAU AKAN MATI HARI INI BAEKHYUUNNN!"

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan sesekali bersiul. Ia senang sekali karena sepagi ini ia sudah bisa melihat luhan sekesal itu. mungkin luhan akan menjambakinya jika mereka bertemu. Persetan dengan itu, yang penting ia telah berhasil membuat luhan kesal.

Baekhyun melihat jonghyun, teman sekelasnya yang sedang menyaliin contekan di bangkunya. Baekhyun baru ingat kalau ternyata hari ini ada ulangan ! sesuatu yang paling baekhyun benci. Matematika.

Baekhyun duduk di kursinya sendiri dan ia merasa janggal ketika seseorang tiba tiba duduk di kursi luhan, atau tepatnya kursinya sendiri. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati chen duduk di sebelahnya dengan serius membaca buku. Hei sejak kapan chen suka membaca buku? Apakah ia belajar sebelum ulangan matematika? Yang benar saja! Dunia bisa runtuh jika ternyata chen belajar dahulu sebelum ulangan.

Penasaran, baekhyun mendekatinya "apa yang kau baca,eoh?" baekhyun bertanya pada chen. Chen menoleh pada baekhyun dan tersenyum senang,walaupun menurut baekhyun itu adalah senyum yang menjijikan. Chen mengangkat buku yang sedaritadi dibacanya.

"eoh? Panduan meluluhkan hati wanita?" baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau sudah punya minseok hyung?" baekhyun bertanya lagi. Chen berdehem sebentar lalu menjelaskan.

"sekolah akan mengadakan kegiatan baru sehubungan dengan terjalinnya hubungan sekolah ini dengan sekolah khusus wanita, genie high school. Jadi mereka memilih beberapa orang namja untuk menarik hati para gadis disitu. Dan aku terpilih sebagai salahsatu namja yang akan melakukan itu" jelas chen.

Baekhyun melongo dan seterusnya tertawa dengan keras.

"hal konyol macam apa itu?!"pekiknya geli. Chen menatapnya malas. "terserah kau saja lah!" celanya.

"jadi..apa maksudmu dengan menarik hati para gadis itu? kalian disuruh memacarinya begitu?" baekhyun tampak kurang mengerti. Chen yang tadinya sebal kembali menjelaskan dengan ceria.

"tidak, perwakilan dari genie akan bersekolah disini selama beberapa minggu dan masing masing dari mereka berpasangan dengan namja yang terpilih seperti aku ini, lalu para namja akan melakukan acara seperti kencan atau yang lainnya sambil memperkenalkan bagian dari sekolah ini" chen menjelaskan kembali.

"lalu.. kau tertarik? Sebegitu semangatnya sampai kau membaca buku seperti ini" baekhyun menunjuk buku yang tadi chen baca. "menarik hati wanita cantik siapa yang tidak mau? Aku ini juga kan namja yang masih suka dengan wanita cantik dan sexy" chen terkekeh geli atas ucapannya. "ish! Mereka pasti sudah gila"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang dan menuju sebuah mobil silver yang sudah menunggu di depan sekolahnya. Ini sudah terhitung 3 jam setelah bel pulang dan tidak ada siswa lain selain baekhyun disitu. Baekhyun memasuki mobil itu dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"sudah lama menungguku?" seseorang di samping baekhyun bertanya padanya dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Namja itu memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada baekhyun dan mengecup kening namja manis itu lama.

"aku menunggu sampai aku ketiduran di kelas" rajuk baekhyun. "oh, ayolah maafkan aku sayang. Kau tahu kan di ruanganku ada kepala sekolah? Kau tak mungkin menemuiku disana" namja itu kembali mencium pipi baekhyun dan mengelus rambutnya sayang. Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"baiklah, sekarang katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi, eum?" baekhyun menatap namja itu dengan raut sedih. "kau akan sibuk dengan tugas baru yang diberikan kepala sekolah kan? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersama nantinya.." baekhyun bergumam sedih.

"lalu… kau mau kita menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama?" seakan bisa membaca pikiran baekhyun namja itu melanjutkan. "kau mau kita berkencan? Hem?" namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun. "park chanyeol, jangan menggodaku!" baekhyun berbisik kesal dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna. Namja yang ternyata chanyeol itu terkekeh kecil dibuatnya.

"baik baik, sekarang kau mau kemana heum?" chanyeol mengecup wajah baekhyun lagi dan itu membuat baekhyun semakin malu walaupun mereka sudah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi tapi tetap saja baekhyun merasa malu jika chanyeol menggodanya.

"eum.. kita beli cokelat hangat dulu, bagaimana?" baekhyun memberi usul dan diangguki oleh chanyeol.

Mereka sampai di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan café dan mengajak baekhyun masuk. "tunggu" baru satu langkah baekhyun menuju café, chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"mwoya?" tanya baekhyun. chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melepaskan jaketnya dan melingkarkannya ke tubuh baekhyun.

"kenapa tidak bawa jaketmu? Ini sudah memasuki musim gugur dan udara semakin dingin" chanyeol sedikit berceramah karenanya. Melihat itu, baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis

"karena hari ini akan pulang bersamamu, aku jadi melupakan segalanya" ujar baekhyun. chanyeol mengelus pipinya sayang dan lantas menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam café.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di bawah temaram lampu café yang romantis. "jadi.. seperti apa tugas baru yang diberikan kepala sekolah untukmu?" tanya baekhyun setelah mereka mendapatkan cokelat panas yang tadi mereka pesan.

"entahlah, kepala sekolah hanya bilang untuk ikut serta dengan kegiatan yang mereka buat untuk genie high school dengan sekolah kita" ujar chanyeol malas. Sebenarnya ia benci jika baekhyun menanyakan tentang tugasnya.

Sedangkan baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. bukankah hal itu yang tadi pagi dibicarakan chen denagnnya? Dan… what the fuck! Chanyeol mengikutinya juga.

"yaa! Kenapa kau menerimanya begitu saja?!" baekhyun berteriak kesal pada chanyeol. chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau marah?" tanya chanyeol.

"kenapa?! YAA! KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI EOH?!" baekhyun menatap kesal chanyeol. matanya sudah berkaca kaca tanda ia akan menangis.

"apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi?" chanyeol semakin bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan. "lalu kenapa kau bersedia menemani yeoja yeoja centil itu eoh?!" baekhyun memukulnya dengan keras.

"yeoja centil apa?! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan baekhyunnie!"chanyeol meninggikan nada suaranya dan menghentikan tangan baekhyun yang memukulnya tanpa ampun.

Ini hari dimana mereka seharusnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dan apa ini?! Sekarang mereka malah berkelahi. Itu membuat chanyeol semakin kesal.

"jangan bohong! Kau mengikuti kegiatan itu pasti kau akan dipasangkan dengan gadis genie high school!" baekhyun masih berteriak kesal. "apa?!"

"jangan pura pura tidak tahu, kau membuatku kesal" baekhyun menatapnya sengit. "aku tidak tahu apapun soal itu baekhyunie. kepala sekolah tidak mengatakan apapun padaku" chanyeol menarik baekhyun mendekat. "jinjja?" baekhyun berujar lirih. "ne, jinjja" chanyeol menangkup wajah baekhyun agar namja cantik itu tidak marah lagi. "aku janji akan tanyakan ini pada kepala sekolah nanti" mendengar itu, baekhyun meluluh.

Paginya, seperti yang dikatakan chanyeol, ia pergi menemui kepala sekolah dan menanyakan perihal kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kepala sekolah, chanyeol menolak permintaan kepala sekolah untuk mengikutsertakannya pada kegiatan tersebut.

"tapi chanyeol, kegiatannya dilakukan hari ini" kepala sekolah masih tetap bersikeras mempertahankannya. "maaf kepala sekolah kang, aku punya alasan yang kuat dengan keputusanku ini. Aku benar benar tidak bisa" sekali lagi chanyeol mempertahankan keputusannya. Kepala sekolah kang tidak bisa berbuat apa apa "hmm, baiklah"

Suho, kai, sehun, kris dan chen sudah bersiap di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menyambut kedatangan siswi SMA genie. Mereka adalah namja yang terpilih untuk menyambut siswi genie yang dikabarkan cantik itu. sebuah mobil tampak memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka dan menampilkan satu persatu siswi genie.

Benar kata mereka, siswi genie memang siswi yang cantik dan anggun. Sehun, kai, suho,chen dan kris meneguk ludahnya saat melihat siswi genie itu tersenyum pada mereka. siswi terakhir turun dari mobil dengan anggunnya.

Semua menatap ke arahnya. Ia gadis yang cantik dengan tubuh semampai, rambut cokelat yang panjang dan ikal, bola mata bening, dan bibirnya yang berwarna serupa bunga cherry. Semua namja yang ada di sekolah itu menghadap ke arahnya dengan tatapan memuja. Suho maju menemuinya

"selamat datang di sekolah kami" suho tersenyum kepadanya dan dibalas senyuman yang amat cantik dari gadis itu. "terimakasih, namaku kim hyejin. Kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik" ujarnya. Suho meleleh di buatnya.

Baekhyun mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit karena melihat luhan yang seharian ini terus marah marah sendirian dan akhirnya menangis. Ini baru setengah jam pelajaran berlangsung dan luhan sudah sebegini menyebalkannya. Untung saja kang songsaenim belum datang.

"aish! Sudahlah, sehun tidak mungkin menjauhimu hanya karena gadis yang kau bicarakan itu!" baekhyun kembali menyeramahi luhan kini dengan nada yang kesal. Beberapa kali ia mengatakan itu dan luhan tetap tidak mau mendengarkan. Luhan menatapnya masih dengan menangis.

"tapi sehunnie begitu senang dengan gadis itu" luhan kembali merengek pada baekhyun.

"ish! Gadis apa yang kau bilang sih?! Aku tidak mengerti. Semua gadis disekolah ini pun diacuhkan oleh sehun hanya karena dia tertarik padamu. Lalu apa sekarang sehun dengan mudahnya meninggalkanmu?!"

baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengambil satu bungkus tisu baru untuk luhan. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya baekhyun melakukan hal itu. meja mereka sudah dipenuhi tisu yang luhan hambur hamburkan sejak tadi.

"tapi ini beda! Mereka amat cantik dan anggun. Siswi genie high school itu! huwwaaa baekhyun!" luhan kembali menangis. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Memangnya secantik apa sih siswi genie high school itu? sejak tadi pagi baekhyun belum sempat melihatnya karena ia menghabiskan waktu bersama chanyeol di ruang osis. Ia juga tidak sempat menemani luhan untuk mencari sehun pagi itu. dan ternyata saat ia bertemu luhan semuanya sudah terjadi.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat terdengar suara yang amat gaduh di depan kelasnya. Semua siswa namja kecuali dirinya dan namja uke yang tidak tertarik berlarian keluar untuk melihat sesuatu. Lalu mereka berhamburan masuk dengan berteriak bahwa kang songsaenim menuju ke kelas mereka. semua namja namja itu terus tersenyum sumringah entah karena apa.

Tak lama, kang songsaenim memasuki kelas dengan seorang gadis di belakangnya. Awalnya baekhyun memperhatikan gadis itu, dan setelah dia lihat wajah gadis itu, baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"hiks.. itu salah satu dari mereka.. hiks.. dia yang paling cantik diantara mereka , dan yang kutahu ia pemimpin siswi genie itu-hei kau kenapa baekhyun?" luhan mengerutkan alisnya saat baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. ia menatap nanar gadis itu sampai gadis bernama hyejin itu menyelesaikan perkenalannya. Ia berjalan menuju baekhyun dengan senyum yang mekar di wajahnya.

"hai baekhyun, lama tidak bertemu" ujarnya dengan nada yang menyindir menurut luhan. Ia kembali melihat sahabatnya, baekhyun. baekhyun hanya tersenyum ketus membalas ucapan gadis itu. dan luhan bersumpah, ia mendengar baekhyun menyumpah untuk gadis itu saat kim hyejin berlalu.

"apa kau mengenalnya baekhyun?" saking penasarannya luhan bertanya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku harap aku bisa mengatakan tidak" gumamnya. Ah tidak, itu seperti geraman di telinga luhan. Yang luhan tahu, baekhyun pasti mengenal yeoja itu dan bisa diartikan dari gelagatnya bahwa baekhyun tidak menyukai yeoja tu. Siapakah kim hyejin itu?

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan baekhyun sudah siap pergi ke kantin bersama luhan. Ia segera membereskan barang barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"ja, luhanniee" ajak baekhyun. luhan segera mengangguk dan mengikuti baekhyun, tapi saat mereka akan keluar dari kelas itu, seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Atau lebih tepatnya jalan baekhyun. dan luhan bertambah heran saat yang ia luhat adalah kim hyejin. Mau apa gadis cantik itu eoh?

"bisa kita bicara sebentar baekhyun?" luhan baru sadar, kim hyejin bahkan tidak memanggil baekhyun dengan formal.

"apa kau pikir aku akan menyempatkan waktu untukmu?" baekhyun dengan kalimat ketusnya menatap hyejin dengan senyum sinisnya.

"jadi kau menolakku? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang akan kulakukan disini?"hyejin membalasnya dengna senyum serupa.

"well, sebenarnya apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan berhasil kalau kau mau tahu, tapi aku ingin mendengar mulut besarmu itu bicara padaku" ujar baekhyun. dan baru kali ini baekhyun terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya. Hyejin melirik pada luhan dan baekhyun pun demikian.

"luhannie, kau tunggu disini sebentar, oke?" baekhyun tersenyum tipis padanya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah baekhyun lakukan. Luhan hanya mengangguk menuruti apa yang dikatakan baekhyun.

Penasaran, luhan mengambil jarak terdekat dari mereka agar ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"jadi apa yang membawamu kesini setelah sekian lama eoh? Kim hyejin?" baekhyun menatapnya datar. Tapi luhan tahu ada kemarahan atau sesuatu seperti itu di mata baekhyun.

"kau tahu kan aku kesini bukan karena kau. Aku kesini ingin menemui oppa. Aku tahu oppa bersekolah disini dan setiap ada oppa aku pasti bertemu denganmu, ish! menyebalkan" hyejin memicingkan matanya dan menatap baekhyun sebal. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menyeringai.

"oppa? Apa kau tidak takut sakit hati melihat oppamu itu kim hyejin?" baekhyun mendecih di depannya. "ah, mungkin itu pertanyaan untukmu baekhyuniee. Apa kau tidak takut kehilangan oppa dengan kedatanganku? " gadis itu balik berdecih pada baekhyun.

"kenapa aku harus takut?-"

"karena aku akan merebutnya darimu byun baekhyun. karena aku akan merebutnya darimu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku! Ingat itu!" hyejin menunjuk di depan baekhyun dan mengancamnya dengan jelas. Ia lalu pergi setelah mengatakan itu. ia melewati luhan begitu saja. Luhan bisa tahu inti dari pembicaraan mereka itu. tapi ia tidak pernah tahu jika baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Dan mungkin itu sudah sejak lama.

Luhan mendekati baekhyun yang tak kunjung menghampirinya. Ia melihat baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat sekali. Mungkin menahan amarahnya sejak pembicaraan tadi

"baekhyunie, gwenchana?"

BRAKKK

Sebuah loker di samping baekhyun menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Luhan melompat kaget saat itu terjadi. Sumpah, loker itu seperti berasap dengan bekas pukulan tangan baekhyun disitu. Saat luhan menatapnya dengan ngeri baekhyun malah tersenyum dengan manis dan mengajaknya ke kantin lagi.

Jam istirahat kedua, kegiatan itu dimulai. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini sangat konyol karena secara tidak langsung kegiatan ini seperti menjodohkan antar siswa sekolah satu dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi bagi sebagian namja di sekolah ini tentu mereka senang karena jarang sekali mereka bisa melihat wanita cantik dari genie high school yang terkenal itu.

Di lapangan sekolah telah berkumpul lima orang siswi genie dengan memakai pakaian olahraga yang manis, dan lima orang namja dari sekolah mereka sendiri. Disana terlihat hyejin tampak senang sekali menempel pada chanyeol. dan sehun dengan yang lainnya juga tampak menikmati kedekatan mereka dengan siswi genie itu. semua orang berkumpul di lapangan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan mereka.

"kau yakin kau mau melihat ini luhan?" baekhyun menatap malas gerombolan orang itu. ia melihat chanyeol disana. Ia sedang bermain bola basket dengan kris, kai, sehun dan juga chen. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat suaminya selalu tampan walaupun ia tampak berantakan sekarang. Rambutnya bergoyang basah saat ia bergerak dan itu membuat chanyeol semakin tampan. Huuuh~ baekhyun jadi merindukan raksaasanya itu.

"sehunnie ikut bermain baek!" luhan berteriak nyaring di tempatnya. Dasar sahabatnya itu memang orang paling aneh dan paling berisik di dunia ini. "sehunnie tampan sekali~" luhan bergumam memujinya. Padahal barusan baekhyun baru mengklaim orang disampingnya ini adalah orang paling berisik. Tetapi ia terlihat seperti orang normal saat ia memuji sehun.

Baekhyun kembali melihat ke lapangan. Pertandingan selesai dan ia melihat chanyeol sedang melirik ke arahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum pada chanyeol dan pemuda tinggi itu balas tersenyum padanya. Tepat saat itu juga hyejin datang dan memberi minum pada chanyeol. ia mengalihkan perhatian chanyeol dari baekhyun dan menarik chanyeol menjauh. Ia tahu, sesuatu pasti telah tejadi. Hyejin sudah memulai rencananya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan tinjunya kesal.

"LEE DAEUNN! MATI KAU!" sumpah baekhyun ingin menjerit kepada hyejin saat itu juga. Tapi ia telanjur kaget saat luhan menjerit di sampingnya. Ia menatap nanar sehun yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan gadis berambut hitam lirus yang luhan panggil dengan daeun. Kemudian ia beralih pada chanyeol yang juga sedang bercengkrama dengan hyejin.

"sialan! Aku ingin sekali menjambak habis rambutnya" baekhyun bergumam. Luhan yang mendengarnya mengangguk.

"aku setuju denganmu. Kalau bisa aku ingin mencakar wajahnya" tambah luhan. Mereka berdua berpandangan dan tersenyum setan. Setelah itu tertawa terbahak bahak. "luhan, kau jenius" puji baekhyun pada sahabat baiknya itu. "kau lebih jenius baekhyun"

Priiiitttt!

Lengkingan suara peluit terdengar keras sampai pojok lapangan tempat luhan dan baekhyun berfantasi ria dengan pikiran mereka yang super aneh. Semakin banyak siswa yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Itu membuat baekhyun dan luhan penasaran dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

baekhyun dan luhan dengan santainya menyelip orang orang dan menuju barisan depan. Mungkin ini juga karena tubuh mereka yang kecil dan ramping. Baekhyun menyenggol oranglain di sampingnya orang itu menoleh padanya.

"eoh? Baekhyun hyung?" baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati kyungsoo dan tao berdiri disampingnya.

"Kalian menonton juga?" Baekhyun menatap dua orang hoobaenya itu curiga. Wajah mereka tidak jauh dari wajahnya dengan luhan. Terlihat kesal dan penasaran di waktu yang bersamaan. kyungsoo dan tao mengangguk lesu.

"kai dengan teganya mengacuhkanku dan sekarang aku ingin melihat seberapa cantik gadis itu sampai kai lupa padaku" kyungsoo terlihat menakutkan dengan mata bulatnya yang terus mengobarkan amarahnya. Baekhyun tahu kyungsoo dan kai itu jarang sekali berpisah. Dan mereka terpisah karena adanya setan setan dari genie itu. wanita memang penghancur hubungan orang. Baekhyun setuju sekali dengan pendapatnya itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah luhan yang sedang bercengkrama dengan tao. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena mereka berbahasa china, tapi baekhyun lebih bersyukur karena luhan dengan tao sudah tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang merencanakan pembunuhan.

"suho hyung, bukankah kau ikut kegiatan itu? kenapa tidak berkumpul dengan yang lainnya?" ucapan kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian baekhyun. ia mienoleh pada suho yang memakai seragam seperti mereka bukan pakaian olahraga yang dipakai setiap peserta kegiatan itu. perasaan baekhyun mulai tidak enak. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"gadis itu tidak mau denganku, dia hanya mau dengan chanyeol" tuh kan benar. Pasti hyejin sudah merencanakan ini dengan baik. Dasar sialan gadis itu.

Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah lomba lari dengan menggendong pasangan masing masing. Kai sudah menggendong eun hee di punggungnya, membuat kyungsoo menggigit ujung kerah bajunya dengan kesal, kemudian chen telah menggendong jun hee baekhyun bisa melihat minseok di ujung sana sedang dengan santainya memakan bakpau tanpa mempedulikan chen. Kris menggendong songqian di punggungnya dan baekhyun bisa melihat tao sedang mematahkan ranting dengan sadisnya, lalu sehun menggendong daeun dan mereka tidak hentinya terawa.

baekhyun bisa melihat luhan belum melakukan apapun, tapi ia yakin 100% luhan tidak akan tinggal diam. Terakhir, chanyeol menggendong hyejin di punggungnya. Ia tetap ceria seperti biasanya, namun baekhyun tidak hiraukan itu. chanyeol sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan itu. tapi kenapa chanyeol mengingkari janjinya? Baekhyun ingin menangis saat teringat akan hal itu. chanyeol meliriknya dari ujung sana, tapi ia tahu bahwa hyejin tidak akan membiarkan itu tejadi. hyejin mengalihkan chanyeol darinya sekali lagi.

Perlombaan dimulai dan semua bersorak. Kai berlari dengan semangat tanpa mempedulikan kyungsoo yang terus menatap ke arahnya tanpa berkedip. Tak lama kyungsoo pergi. Mungkin ia sudah muak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Minseok masih anteng memakan bakpaunya walaupun chen sesekali meliriknya. Minseok tidak peduli. Kemudian kris, pria pirang itu semangat sekali menggendong song qian di punggungnya. Sedangkan tao menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Tepat saat kris berlari, ia tidak menghiraukan Tao yang terus menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Tiba tiba kris tersandung kakinya sendiri dan akhirnya jatuh dengan songqian di gendongannya. Baekhyun bersiul saat melihat kehebatan pandangan mata tao itu. Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul chanyeol dengan hyejin yang memimpin di depan.

TAKKK!

Tiba tiba, sebuah sepatu mendarat di kepalanya dan membuat ia jatuh seketika. "STRIKEEE!" luhan bersorak, rupanya luhan melemparkan sepatunya ke arah sehun dan seketika itu juga sehun terjatuh. Baekhyun ikut bersorak karenanya. Tepat saat ia melihat chanyeol hampir mencapai garis finish baekhyun berteriak

"KAU TIDAK MENEPATI JANJIMU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! HIKS" chanyeol menghentikan larinya saat ia mendengar suara baekhyun dan isakan diakhir kalimatnya. Ia menoleh ke tempat dimana baekhyun berada dan mendapati namja mungil itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan arena lapangan yang riuh. Semua bersorak untuknya dan

"oppa, apa yang terjadi?" hyejin menegurnya dan menyuruhnya berlari lagi. Chanyeol bisa apa selain berlari menyelesaikan perlombaannya.

Kim hyejin. Ia sedang memperhatikan chanyeol dari tadi. Chanyeol tetap bersikap biasa padanya, juga tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari gelagatnya. Tapi inilah hal yang paling aneh dari chanyeol.

hyejin tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa saat di lapangan chanyeol terus melirik baekhyun walaupun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan namja tnggi itu. dan saat lomba lari, walaupun tidak terlalu terdengar jelas karena riuhnya suara penonton di lapangan, hyejin tahu baekhyun berteriak pada chanyeol dan chanyeol mendengarnya.

Yang aneh disini adalah chanyeol tidak mengejarnya padahal jelas jelas baekhyun tadi meninggalkan lapangan sambil menangis.

Yejin bukannya tidak tahu hubungan chanyeol dengan baekhyun. ia tahu betul karena mereka satu SMP dan hyejin adalah sahabat chanyeol dari kecil. Chanyeol mencintai namja manis itu. walaupun yejin malas mengakui hal itu.

tapi ini berbeda. Chanyeol dan baekhyun bahkan seharian ini tampak tak saling bertegur sapa atau berdekatan seperti mereka di SMP. Apakah hubungan mereka sudah berakhir? Tapi.. itu tidak mungkin mengingat apa yang baekhyun katakan padanya saat istirahat makan siang. Lalu kenapa hubungan mereka berdua seperti… renggang? Apa ada yang disembunyikan mereka berdua? Tapi.. tapi saat ia bertanya pada yura, hubungan mereka jadi lebih serius. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"oppa" hyejin memanggil chanyeol yang sedang asyik memakan ramennya. Semua siswi genie yang datang ke sekolah chanyeol dengan namja yang dipilih untuk menemani mereka sekarang sedang makan siang bersama. Mereka tampak akrab satu dengan lainnya. Chanyeol menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"heum?" hyejin tampak ragu mengatakannya.

"itu… tentang baekhyun" ia tergagap. Sehun, chen, kris dan kai menoleh ke arah hyejin ketika nama baekhyun di sebut.

"eoh? Kenapa? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" kris menanggapi ucapan yejin. Kai yang mendengarpun ikut ikutan membicarakan baekhyun.

"kau mengenalnya hyejin ssi?" tanya kai.

"wahh iya, bukankah kau sekelas dengan baekhyun hyung?" sehun menyambung.

Yejin mengangguk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan teman teman chanyeol. "iya.." ujarnya.

"kau harus berhati hati dengannya hyejin ssi, dia sangat jahil" kris menanggapinya dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan.

"ne, dia adalah setan terjahil di dunia ini. Kau tidak boleh dekat dekat dengannya" sehun dann kai menyambar.

"hei, dia tidak seburuk itu" kali ini chen satu satunya orang yang membela baekhyun.

"oppa" hyejin memanggil chanyeol lagi.

"wae? Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik hyejin ah"chanyeol menyahut setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"oiya, tampaknya kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya" chen mengamati kedekatan yejin dan chanyeol. yejin mengangguk dengan senang, chanyeol hanya menatapnya.

"sebenarnya kami berteman sejak kecil" ujar hyejin dan diangguki chanyeol.

"geurae? Hei chanyeol! kau tak pernah bilang kau punya teman secantik ini" kris menyenggol lengan chanyeol meledeknya.

"teman? Aku curiga jika gadis secantik ini hanya kau anggap teman" chen memicing curiga pada chanyeol. Hal itu otomatis membuat sehun dan kai ikut ikutan meledeknya.

"apa kalian pernah pacaran sebelumnya?" tanya sehun jahil. "tidak, kami memang hanya teman" chanyeol terkekeh. Tapi tidak dengan yejin yang terlihat kesal.

"wae? Kau tidak menyukainya? Atau yejin menolakmu?" kai menyahut. "tidak, kami memang hanya teman" ujar chanyeol santai. Tapi hyejin sepertinya semakin kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan chanyeol.

Semuanya terkekeh dan mulai menggoda mereka. "kau gila kalau kau tidak menyukai gadis secantik ini chanyeol. itu berarti kau tidak normal!" kris bergurau padanya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Tapi yejin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya kuat. Seolah fokusnya kini hanya pada orang yang membuat chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Byun baekhyun. dan ia penasaran akan hal itu. yejin berpikir tentang bagaimana ia menghancurkan namja manis itu.

"tapi itu mungkin jika chanyeol sudah menyukai oranglain. Mencintainya mungkin?" lee daeun yang duduk di samping sehun ikut menambahkan. Dan semuanya bersorak.

"ah benarkah itu chanyeol?" chen menggodanya lagi. "apa kalian pikir begitu? Itu konyol bukan?" chanyeol ikut bergurau menjawab mereka semua.

"atau mungkin kau terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya pada yejin ssi?" sehun menambahi.

"jadi apa yang membuat kalian tidak berpacaran? Kalian membuat kami penasaran" jo eun hee, gadis yang duduk di samping kai itu menyahut. Semuanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan menggoda. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya santai

"tidak, aku dan yejin benar benar hanya sebatas te-"

"SEMUA INI KARENA DIA!" yejin berdiri di tempatnya dan menyela ucapan chanyeol. semua orang memandangnya bingung.

"yejin ah" chanyeol memanggilnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"DIA MEREBUTMU DARIKU OPPA! SELAMANYA PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MERELAKANNYA! AKU MEMBENCINYA!" hyejin menatapnya kesal. Nafasnya terengah karena ia berteriak sedari tadi. "DIA-"

"CUKUP HYEJIN!" chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan membentak hyejin. Semua orang semakin memandang mereka heran tentang apa yang terjadi.

"TAPI OPPA-"

"jika kau membicarakannya lagi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Kau merusak makan siang ku" setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang terkejut melihatnya. Meninggalkan hyejin yang sekarang menjadi panik setengah mati. Chanyeol tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Apa yejin sudah keterlaluan eoh?

"oppa, tunggu!" melihat chanyeol pergi, yejin lantas mengejarnya dengan panik.

Chen, sehun, kris dan kai serta teman teman yejin saling berpandangan bingung melihat kelakuan dua orang itu. "dia?" sehun bergumam sekaligus bertanya pada teman temannya.

"siapa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang lelahnya. Ia melihat ke sekitar rumahnya dan mendapati baekhyun sedang memasak di dapur rumahnya dngan menggunakan celemek biru muda. Cantik sekali. Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan menghampiri baekhyun yang belum menyapanya.

"baekhyun" chanyeol memanggilnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi tidak lama baekhyun menepisnya. "singkirkan tanganmu" ucapnya. Chanyeol sempat terkejut, tapi ia teringat bahwa hari ini ia mengingkari janjinya pada baekhyun. tentu saja istrinya marah besar padanya.

"sayang, maafkan aku" chanyeol mencoba menggenggam tangan baekhyun, tapi namja manis itu menepisnya lagi.

"biarkan aku memasak dengan tenang. Jangan ganggu aku" baekhyun masih tetap mengacuhkannya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menatap wajah suaminya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat, ia memandang punggung sempit milik istrinya itu dan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya meskipun chanyeol yakin itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada baekhyun.

"kepala sekolah memaksaku" chanyeol mulai menjelaskan.

"ia bilang gadis itu tidak mau jika tidak denganku dan aku menolaknya lagi" baekhyun masih bergeming diam di tempatnya. Tapi chanyeol yakin istrinya itu mendengarkannya.

"aku menolaknya sayang, aku bersumpah dan seharian ini kepala sekolah terus menggangguku" baekhyun mulai menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan, dan chanyeol terus membuntutinya sambil bicara panjang lebar.

"tapi saat itu hyejin datang. Dia mengancam kepala sekolah dan akan menghentikan semuanya jika aku menolaknya" baekhyun duduk di kursi dan makan dengan tenang. Chanyeol masih berdiri di belakangnya. "dia bahkan menelfon ibu"

Baekhyun menoleh saat chanyeol menyebutkan nama ibu. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Tidak ada yang bisa chanyeol lakukan jika itu menyangkut ibunya. Dan baekhyun juga tahu diri karena ibu mertuanya itu pernah menentang hubungannya dan menjodohkan chanyeol dengan yejin.

Mertuanya itu masih sangat menyayangi yejin seperti anak gadisnya sendiri dan baekhyun tidak mungkin juga menghiraukannya. "hh~ aku pasti diceramahi eommonim lagi" gumamnya.

"maafkan aku sayang" chanyeol masih menatapnya memelas dan ini membuat baekhyun itu bertambah saat chanyeol menggenggam jemariya dan mengatakan

"jika yeoja lain, pasti aku sudah menolaknya, baek" baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata suaminya itu dengan resah

"tapi dia kim hyejin" ujar baekhyun resah.

"kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia menginginkanmu" baekhyun berujar lagi. Melihat gelagat baekhyun, chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"hei, kau tidak usah khawatir , oke?" chanyeol menenangkan. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat menenangkan baekhyun saat ini.

"tapi bagaimana kalau dia merebutmu dariku?" chanyeol menggeleng dan menatapnya lembut. "tidak ada bahkan seorangpun tidak ada yang dapat merebut aku darimu. Kita sudah menikah, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?" ujar chanyeol lembut. "tapi.."

"kau memaafkanku?" chanyeol menyela ucapannya.

"asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan pergi dariku" baekhyun masih terlihat resah

"aku tidak pernah memikirkannya" tapi chanyeol tersenyum padanya dengan amat lembut. Hal itu sedikit banyak mulai menenangkannya.

Esoknya, baekhyun datang ke sekolah dengan segala rencana besar di kepalanya. Ia bersumpah akan menghabisi kim hyejin mulai dari sekarang ia menginjakan kakinya di kelas. Mungkin memasukkan kecoa ke bajunya tidaklah buruk. Yang penting adalah ia tidak akan membiarkan hyejin hidup tenang selama masih berada didekat chanyeol.

Suara kegaduhan tiba tiba terdengar di telinga baekhyun. suara itu berasal dari luar kelasnya dan baekhyun hanya memandang sinis sumber keributan itu. siapa lagi jika bukan kim hyejin dan penggemar namjanya. Ia bersikap sok manis hari ini. Cih, menyebalkan. yejin jelas menatapnya dengan pandangan serupa.

"teman teman, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku dan kembali ke kelas masing masing? Aku ada sedikit urusan disini, eoh?" yejin berbalik kepada para namja yang mengikutinya sejak tadi dan tersenyum sopan mengusir mereka. oh ya, memang semua gadis dari genie high school itu juga belajar di sekolah ini makanya mereka ditempatkan di salah satu kelas disana agar mereka juga berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Setidaknya itu aturan aneh yang dibuat oleh kepala sekolah.

Semua namja sudah pergi. Yejin menutp pintu kelasnya dan menghampiri baekhyun. beruntung bagi hyejin karena saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas. Ia bisa membuat baekhyun kesal atau setidaknya menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"hai baekhyun" yejin menyapa dengan gaya sok manis. Baekhyun muak melihatnya.

"kau mengenalku eoh?" tanya baekhyun ketus. Ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke jendela. Malas juga ia melihat yejin disana.

"yayaya, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengenalmu. Tapi aku harus karena kau adalah manusia paling berbahaya dalam hidupku byun baekhyun" ujar hyejin sambil menunjuk baekhyun tepat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun hanya mencibir. 'seharusnya aku yang katakan itu' batinnya.

"pergilah, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu" baekhyun mengusirnya dengan malas. Ia sudah malas sekali karena paginya harus diganggu dengan yejin. Merasa diacuhkan yejin menarik lengan baekhyun agar namja manis itu menoleh

"aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" yejin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"apa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol oppa…. sudah berakhir?" baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. 'dalam mimpimu!' baekhyun memakinya dalam hati.

"pikirkan saja yang menurutmu benar" ujar baekhyun datar. Ia lalu mengibas kibaskan tangannya dan menyuruh baekhyun pergi.

"sudah sana pergi!" usir baekhyun. dan yejin hanya dapat menggeram pergi.

"ingat saja baekhyun, dari awalpun chanyeol oppa itu milikku, dan kau tidak pernah sekalipun memilikinya" baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"sudah, pergilaahh!"

Siang ini kegiatan genie relationship itu dimulai kembali. Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya duduk di pinggir lapangan menemani luhan yang ingin sekali melihat acara itu. ingin melihat sehunnie katanya. Padahal itu adalah pikiran paling bodoh yang pernah baekhyun kira. Luhan akan sakit hati. Itu sudah pasti. Dan namja itu masih tetap bersikeras.

"jika tidak disini aku tidak akan melihat sehunnie" ujarnya. alasan yang klise tapi berhasil membuat baekhyun luluh karena luhan mengatakannya sambil menangis. Sebenarnya bukan karena tangisan luhan, tapi melihat luhan menangis mengingatkan baekhyun bahwa sebenarnya sehun belum menyapa luhan lagi setelah ia bertemu dnegan daeun. Dan baekhyun benci itu. dia benci namja yang menyakiti sahabatnya.

Acara dimulai dan ini memang kegiatan paling gila menurut baekhyun. setiap namja harus menggendong pasangannya untuk memecahkan balon yang ada di atas mereka. bagi yang menang, tentu saja ada hadiah dari kepala sekolah. Baekhyun malas melihatnya, tapi luhan di sebelahnya sudah menggigit kukunya resah saat sehun dengan semangatnya mengangkat gadis cantik bernama daeun itu, mereka tetap tertawa riang walaupun belum berhasil memecahkan balon.

Baekhyun beralih ke arah pasangan chanyeol dan yejin. Mereka tampak baik baik saja dan sama seperti sehun, mereka tertawa senang. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia rasa matanya mulai memanas. Mungkin baekhyun jadi lebih kalem hari ini, bukan karena apa. Warga sekolah juga tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah menikah dan lebih gawat jika mereka ketahuan bersama, baik yuri dan semua yeoja jahat itu akan mengincar baekhyun.

Oh iya, baekhyun tidak memperhatikan yuri belakangan ini. Biasanya yeoja itu sangat protek pada chanyeol. baekhyun memutar kepalanya mencari yeoja itu diantara kerumunan orang disamping lapangan dan ia melihatnya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan benci yeoja itu pada hyejin. Mungkin tanpa baekhyun membalasnya juga yuri sudah pasti meneror bocah itu. yah, biarkan sajalah. Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat bokongnya kaget saat sesuatu di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Itu ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan ada satu pesan disana.

From : chanyeollie

 _Sebaiknya kau tidak usah melihatnya, aku takut ini menyakitimu, eum?_

 _Aku mencintaimu baekhyun ku sayang :*_

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi lapangan yang lain. Lomba itu sudah selesai dan ia bisa melihat chanyeol sedang memegang ponsel sambil menatapnya. Ia beralih ke ponselnya lalu membalas pesan singkat itu.

From : yeobo

 _Aku sudah belajar tidak sakit hati dari ibumu_

 _Aku hanya menemani luhan_

Chanyeol tampak membaca pesan itu dan menatapnya sendu. Baekhyun tidak ingin melihatnya jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luhan yang sudah menangis di tempatnya.

"sudah puas melihatnya?" sindir baekhyun. luhan malah menatapnya sedih sambil terisak.

"sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari sini" tak tahan melihat luhan menangis, baekhyun menariknya pergi. Bukannya apa apa, tetapi ingus luhan akan kemana mana jika dia menangis dan baekhyun tidak membawa tisu jadi ia khawatir keadaannya akan …

"YAK! RUSA GILA! JANGAN MEMELUKKUUUU! " luhan memeluknya dan seragamnya yang malang…

"INGUSMU MENEMPEL SEMUA TAHUUU!" baekhyun memekik sekali lagi sedangkan luhan memandangnya denag pandangan tidak berdosa.

"biasanya… hiks… sehunnie selalu memelukku ketika aku menangis….hiks.. " luhan mempertinggi suara tangisannya dan baekhyun semakin pusing di buatnya. Yah, selain alasan itu, tentu saja baekhyun tidak suka melihat sahabatnya ini menangis. Itu seperti melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dan baekhyun benci itu.

"sudahlah luhannie…" mau tak mau baekhyun kembali memeluk luhan sampai rusa kecil itu berhenti menangis.

 **CHANYEOL POV**

Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah kursi di pojokan kantin yang lumayan ramai. Setelah kegiatan yang tidak mau aku sebut namanya, kami bersepuluh pergi ke kantin untuk makan bersama. Yejin, tetap terus menempel padaku dan aku juga tidak risih karena sejak dulu yejin sudah seperti ini padaku.

"hei, kalian menggangguku tahu!" ucapan chen tiba tiba membuat aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"wae?" tanyaku.

"lebih baik kalian segera pacaran" ujar chen pada aku dan hyejin. Yejin diam tanpa menjawab apapun. Dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mau bagaimanapun aku sudah beristri dan hanya dia yang aku cintai. Andai kalian semua tahu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin baekhyun tidak akan seperti ini.

Aku tahu sekali baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan kami. Semua orang leluasa mendekatiku dan baekhyun memang sering menangis karena itu. sebenarnya aku merasa gagal sebagai suaminya, tapi aku terlalu takut jika ada orang yang melukai baekhyun ku.

Seperti yuri misalnya, dan hyejin yang dulu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak mau baekhyun terluka dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"eoh? Itu baekhyun dan luhan" aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk chen. Chen lalu memanggil mereka dan dengan enggan aku melihat baekhyun menghampiri meja kami. Baekhyun masih tetap biasa saja, dia terlihat ceria berbeda sekali dengan luhan yang aku tahu dia habis menangis.

"ish! Kenapa kau memanggilnya eoh? Pastikan ia tidak membawa serangga atau yang lainnya" kris bergidik geli membayangkannya. Memang hyung ku satu ini tidak menyukai baekhyun karena selalu ada binatang aneh di kantungnya dan baekhyun selalu menjahilinya. Tapi aku tahu mereka tidak mungkin melukai baekhyun.

"tenanglah, pasokan serangga yang ia punya hanya aku yang memberikannya dan dia tidak memiliki serangga apapun hari ini hyung" chen menenangkannya. Yah, aku tahu chen ini sahabat baekhyun dalam urusan menjahili orang.

"hai semua!" sapanya degan ceria. Aku paling menyukai senyumnya yang manis itu. rasanya ingin mengecup bibir periang itu setiap waktu. Disampingnya aku bisa melihat manusia rusa, atau bisa disebut lady luhan menatapnya khawatir. Tidak biasanya, mungkin karena ia habis menangis.

"bergabunglah dengan kami. Kulihat kalian tidak dapat tempat" chen kembali mengajak mereka. aku tak mempedulikan yang lain aku hanya memandang lekat wajahnya. Ia menyeringai cantik sebelum menjawab

"baiklah, ayo luhannie" dengan sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga, baekhyun menarik luhan untuk duduk disisinya dan bergabung dengan kami.

"nah para gadis, ini baekhyun yang kita bicarakan kemarin. Kau sudah mengenalnya kan yejin ssi?" aku menoleh pada yejin dan seperti yang kutahu, jika mereka bertemu pasti mereka saling berpandangan sinis.

"eoh? Kau mengenalku?" baekhyun menatapnya pura pura tidak kenal.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"eoh? Kau mengenalku?" baekhyun menyahut kentang goreng milik kai dengan santainya dan menyeruput bubble tea cokelat milik sehun.

"yak hyung!" sehun dan kai memekik secara bersamaan melihat baekhyun yang amat tidak sopan itu.

"yatuhan, rasa cokelat sangat pahit. Seharusnya kau membeli rasa strawberry" tidak mengindahkan teriakan maknae itu, baekhyun berkomentar dan melempar sehun dengan kentang goreng.

"beli saja sendiri kalau begitu!" sehun balas melemparnya denga kentang goreng. Baekhyun langsung menatapnya tidak suka

"dasar kau ini namja sialan!" desisnya tajam. Sehun langsung bungkam dilihat seperti itu oleh baekhyun. sebenarnya baekhyun tidak ingin melakukan itu, tapi kali ini sehun keterlaluan. Ia sudah melihat luhan menangis karenanya dan baekhyun tidak bisa memaafkan sehun.

Di sisi lain yejin yang merasa diacuhkan memeluk lengan chanyeol dengan erat. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari baekhyun.

"chogiyo baekhyun ssi" panggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh pada hyejin dan emosinya mulai tersulut ketika melihat yejin menyentuh tangan suamiya. Namun ia memilih untuk berpura pura tidak tahu

"ah ne? kau memanggilku? Sudah hapal namaku rupanya" baekhyun menatapnya sinis lagi dan berbicara ketus. Chanyeol tentu saja merasa hawa mengerikan baru keluar dari tubuh baekhyun.

"tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan ingat nama itu. iya kan oppa?" yejin mendongak pada chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya dengan terus memeluk lengan chanyeol. chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menatap baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan. Tapi baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum manis seakan dirinya baik baik saja.

"wow,, apa kalian pacaran?" baekhyun menunjuk yejin yang memeluk lengan suaminya dengan erat.

"kau berpikir seperti itu juga baekhyun?" chen menyetujui pendapat baekhyun. baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut ke arahnya namun chen tidak peka.

"apakah semua yang ada disini pacaran? Heum?" ia memandang sinis sehun. sedangkan luhan disampingnya menarik ujung bajunya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

"berhentilah cengeng untuk kali ini saja" baekhyun berdesis tepat di telinganya dan luhan tidak berani membantahnya.

"ah tidak, kami hanya dekat dan menyukai satu sama lain.. untuk mendukung kegiatan ini" gadis di samping sehun menjawab dengan ceria. Baekhyun menatapnya angkuh

"ah? Benarkah? Bagus bagus.. kalian pasti sangat fokus dengan kegiatan ini sampai melupakan yang lain" ujarnya sinis, tapi tertutupi dengan raut cerianya. Ia menatap satu persatu namja yang ada disana dan berhenti tepat dimata chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu dari tatapan itu. ada setitik kekecewaan yang mendalam di mata baekhyun dan chanyeol tahu semuanya lebih sulit ketika ibunya menceramahi baekhyun. baekhyun langsung berubah seperti ini dan yah, itu malah semakin menyiksanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian baekhyun menatapnya lagi dengan pandangan ia baik-baik saja

"kau bisa saja baekhyun ssi" daeun tertawa malu.

"iya, memang kami nyaman satu sama lain dan mungkin aku seperti yang kau katakan karena aku menyukai kai oppa" eun hee terkekeh senang dan menatap kai. "chen orang yang lucu, aku memang sering lupa waktu jika bersamanya" jun hee menambahi.

"kris orang yang romantis, kami menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh kemarin" song qian menyambung. Dan baekhyun bisa merasakan kesal yang teramat sangat karena semua yeoja itu tiadak menyadari sindirannya.

"iya, aku bahkan kerumah eommonim, ibunya chanyeol oppa" mendengar itu baekhyun terkekeh pasrah.

"kalian sudah sedekat itu" gumamnya. "ya, dan kurasa kau tahu persis bagaimana hubungan kami" yejin tesenyum setan.

"memang semuanya, kalian namja yang kurang kerjaan sekarang berubah menjadi namja sibuk. Biasanya sehun sering sekali menemani luhan. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah punya yang lain. Haah~ kalian beruntung. Aku tidak punya satu orangpun untuk aku kencani" baekhyun menatap sinis sehun. sehun tentu merasakanya dan ia menoleh ke arah luhan yang diam saja. Sehun baru sadar bahwa mata luhan terlihat sembab. Pasti luhan habis menangis.

"kau cantik baekhyun ssi. Masa tidak ada yang mau dekat denganmu. Walaupun kau sedikit… tomboy?" eun hee menatap baekhyun dengan ramah.

"ah maaf, tapi sebenarnya aku seorang namja" ujar baekhyun dengan suaranya yang jelas jelas merasa tersinggung. "dan lagi, sekarang luhan sering menangis padaku dan ingusnya menempel bajuku. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak memiliki pacar, hehehe"

mendengar perkataan baekhyun, sehun pun menatap luhan lama. Ia baru sadar bahwa luhan tidak mengucapkan satu katapun dan terlihat sedih.

"apa itu karenaku?" sehun yang terlalu peka karena baekhyun mengintimidasinya sejak tadi bertanya khususnya pada luhan. Dan baekhyun menjawab.

"anniya geureom, untuk apa menangisi namja sialan sepertimu eoh?! Dasar tidak berperasaan!" kemudian namja cantik itu bangkit dan menarik luhan pergi setelah sebelumnya melemparkan satu kepalan penuh kentang goreng entah milik siapa ke arah sehun.

Baekhyun tampak terengah sambil terus menarik luhan yang merasa bersalah di sepanjang koridor. Luhan terus merengek dan bersikeras untuk meminta maaf pada sehun.

"baekhyun … kumohon jangan seperti ini" luhan merengek lagi dan baekhyun masih terlihat kesal disana. Nafasnya masih terengah. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah membully hyejin habis habisan.

"diamlah! Kau ini tidak punya harga diri apa?! Sehun menyakitimu dan kau harus membalasnya!" ujar baekhyun berapi api. "tapi baekhyun…" luhan masih bersikeras merengek.

"dengar! Apapun yang terjadi aku harus membalas kim hyejin sialan itu. tak akan kubiarkan dia hidup tenang dan bersenang senang seperti itu! kau tahu melihat ujung rambutnya saja itu sudah membakarku luhan! Apa kau mengerti?! Yeoja yeoja itu, aku harus menyiksanya!"

"YEEEEIIIYYYY!" tiga orang namja uke berteriak senang mendengar ucapan baekhyun. baekhyun menatap mereka terkejut atas ucapannya sendiri. Ia takut mereka akan tahu hubungannya dengan chenyeol. Ia memperhatikan tiga orang namja uke yang mengelilinginya itu. kyungsoo, tao, dan minseok yang masih anteng memakan bakpaunya.

"baekhyun hyung memang daebak!" kyungsoo memekik girang. "kau rajanya baekhyun hyung!" tao juga ikut menyusul. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, rupanya uke uke bodoh ini tidak menyadari keanehan dari ucapan baekhyun.

"pidato yang bagus baekhyun" minseok ikut menambahkan. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup karena ia tidak begitu dekat dengan namja pemakan bakpau itu.

"hei, kenapa kalian yang begitu antusias?" tanya baekhyun bingung. Luhan di belakangnya menatap heran. Ia sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi di kantin rupanya. Ia lebih serius dengan menatap heran tiga orang namja di depannya.

"aku tahu kau punya masalah dengan yeoja genie itu baekhyun hyung" kyungsoo maju menjelaskan. Tao mengikuti

"dan kami juga merasakan hal yang sama" ujarnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "lalu?" tanyanya bingung.

"kami ingin kau ikut dalam rencana kami hyung!" ujar kyungsoo dan tao secara serempak.

"baekhyun hyung adalah orang paling cocok dalam hal itu. baekhyun hyung kan sangat jahil" kata kyungsoo. "iya, baekhyun hyung kau tidak akan menyesal!" tao menyahut.

"ya, itu benar" kali ini minseok yang telah menghabiskan bakpaunya menjawab dengan pipi yang menggelembung.

Baekhyun menatap mereka aneh, "tapi tunggu dulu…" ia mempause keantusiasan tao dan kyungsoo "kenapa kau bersemangat seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" baekhyun menunjuk kyungsoo heran "dan… tao? Bukannya kau takut padaku karena aku selalu menjahilimu?" baekhyun beralih pada tao dengan tampang herannya. "juga minseok hyung? Kenapa kau juga ikut rencana aneh mereka ini?" baekhyun menoleh pada minseok yang terlihat santai santai saja.

"kami ingin membuat pembalasan untuk siswi genie itu. kami sudah muak hyung" ujar kyungsoo menggebu gebu. "dan kami membutuhkan banyak sekali bantuan hyung, jadi untuk apa takut padamu karena ada setan sebenarnya disini. Siswi genie itu" tao menyahut. "dan mereka memintaku menjadi penasihat, itu saja" ujar minseok. Baekhyun memicing curiga. Tapi ia tertarik tentu saja.

"jadi… apa rencana kalian?" ia menatap mereka bertiga penasaran lalu setelahnya memekik senang "aku tidak peduli apa rencana kalian aku ikut!" ia melonjak girang disusul oleh kyungsoo dan tao.

"tapi baekhyun… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya luhan ragu. Ia agak tidak setuju dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja manis itu.

"sudahlah ikut saja luhannie" baekhyun merangkulnya senang. "tapi apakah itu menyakiti sehunnie?" tanyanya risau

"oh ayolah, apa kau mau sehunmu itu direbut oleh gadis bernama daeun itu?" baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan mendapat pekikan dari luhan

"tentu saja tidak!" baekhyun menutup telinganya dan terkekeh.

"akhirnya luhannieku kembaliii! Kyaaa! neomu joha!" baekhyun memekik senang lagi dan memeluk luhan. Luhan balas memeluknya dan diikuti tao dan kyungsoo juga minseok. Mereka berpelukan seperti teletubbies disana.

Sepulang sekolah, baekhyun dan luhan bergegas ke café dekat sekolah yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama chanyeol. disana tao, kyungsoo, dan minseok sudah menunggu.

Luhan sudah kembali ceria kaena ada minseok disana. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping minseok. Mereka berbincang dan tertawa tawa sambil menikmati eskrim yang enak disana. Baekhyun merasa moodnya membaik ditambah sekarang ia punya anak buah yang akan membantunya untuk menjahili orang. Oke! Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

"ke pokok pembahasan, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk membuat mereka kapok?" baekhyun memulai

"menjambaki rambut mereka!" tao menyahut.

"mencakar wajah mereka" luhan ikut memekik heboh

"memasukkan paku ke sepatu mereka!" kyungsoo terlalu bersemangat dan

"dorong mereka ke jalan raya!" baekhyun menambahi.

Semuanya bersorak senang dan ber high five ria. Terlihat menyenangkan sampai pengunjung café yang lainnya pun ikut merasa terganggu akan kehadiran mereka.

"hei hei hei… apa itu tidak berlebihan? Kalian mau balas dendam atau menjadi kriminal, eoh?" minseok, satu satunya orang yang masih berpikir di kelompok mereka menghentikan kehebohan yang sempat mereka buat.

Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan bergumam "hmm.. benar juga" ujarnya dan diangguki yang lain. "kita butuh rencana" ujar minseok lagi. Semuanya membenarkan.

"oke, kali ini ada yang punya ide?" tanya luhan dan menatap mereka semua

"kita pukul saja pakai tongkat wushuku!" tao memberi saran

"atau banting mereka dengan hapkidoku!" baekhyun menambahi. Luhan mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar sebelum..

"tidak! Tunggu sebentar! Itu sama saja dengan kriminal!" minseok sekali lagi menghentikan mereka.

"lalu apa? Kau terlihat sangat tenang. Jadi apa rencanamu?" baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah minseok penasaran.

minseok memajukan tubuhnya dan berkata dengan tenang. "sebagai konsultan yang baik aku menyarankan kalian untuk berpikir siapa sasaran kalian" ujarnya penuh wibawa. Yang lain mengangguki dan mulai berpikir.

"aku tidak menyukai siswi itu" ujar tao diangguki yang lain.

"tapi aku juga lebih tidak menyukai namja bodoh itu menanggapi mereka dan mengacuhkan kita. Terutama kai" kyungsoo menambahi.

"iya, bukankah yang membuat kita seperti ini adalah yeoja itu terlalu mengambil alih namja yang selalu bersama kita?" luhan menambahi dan baekhyun bungkam. Ia berharap dalam hati agar mereka tidak curiga mengapa ia begitu membenci hyejin dan menghubungkan masalah mereka dengan chanyeol.

"iya betul" ujar yang lain. "lalu?" baekhyun bertanya hati hati. Ia manatap minseok, penasihat umum di kelompok mereka.

"aku sarankan agar satu orang menangani satu pasangan" ujarnya. "ah ya! Betul!" mereka memekik heboh dengan penjelasan minseok. "wah, kau jenius sekali" puji luhan. Sebenarnya disini minseok yang jenius atau mereka semua yang bodoh?

"baiklah, aku akan menagani kris dan songqian" tao menyahut mantap.

"aku akan memberi pelajaran pada kai" kyungsoo mengacung. "daeun itu masalahku" luhan mengepalkan tangannya seakan meremas daeun hidup hidup.

"yah, dan chen itu pacarku asal kalian tahu" minseok berkomentar malas.

"yah, tentu saja dendamku ada pada kim hyejin kan?"ujar baekhyun. semua mengangguk setuju.

"oke, dan ini yang paling penting! Kita satu tim sekarang. Dan kita harus bekerja sama dan saling membantu oke?jadi… siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuan, bicara pada satu sama lain. Rencana kalian bisa kalian pikirkan sendiri dan yang paling penting adalah tercapainya misi kita" minseok memberi arahan layaknya seorang jendral yang akan menghadapi perang. Semua mengangguk dengan serius dan memandang sartu sama lain.

"terakhir, kita harus mengatur jadwal untuk misi. Setiap pulang sekolah kita harus berkumpul" ujar minseok lagi.

"oke, kita buat jadwal hari ini di rumahku " ujar kyungsoo semangat. Yang lain menyetujui. "aku akan buatkan kue sebagai pesta perayaan rencana kita!" sorak kyungsoo dan semuanya pun bersorak gembira. Sekali lagi pengunjung café yang lain terganggu

"YAK! BISA KALIAN PERGI DARI CAFEKU?! DASAR PENGGANGGU!" tak lama suara panjaga café terdengar dan baekhyun juga yang lainnya berlari terbirit birit dari café itu.

Yejin mengemas barang barang yang berserakan di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke tasnya dengan rapi. Ia lalu bergegas untuk pulang. Ini sudah beberapa jam setelah bel pulang dan hyejin belum beranjak dari situ. Ia melagkahkan kakinya berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati seorang siswi menghalangi jalannya.

"permisi aku mau lewat"ujarnya sopan. Siswi itu, yuri menepuk tangannya satu kali dan muncullah gerombolan kawan kawannya. Yejin menatapnya hati hati.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Masih dengan raut santainya.

"kau! Gadis yang menyebalkan. Kuperingatkan sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu. Jangan dekati chanyeol lagi!" ujarnya ketus. Yejin terkekeh melihatnya. "memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Apa masalahmu eoh?" tanyanya sinis.

"kau! Jangan pernah berani berada di dekat chanyeol. chanyeol milikku! Kau mengerti?" mendengar itu, hyejin terkekeh lagi kali ini lebih keras membuat yuri bertambah emosi. "kenapa kau tertawa eoh? Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya kesal.

"kau ini.. apa kau sedang mencoba mengancamku?" tanya yejin dengan nada datarnya. "ya! Dan jika tidak bisa dengan perkataan aku akan lakukan dengan paksaan" yuri lalu memberi kode pada anak buahnya dan mereka langsung memegang kedua tangan yejin "berikan sampahnya dan tuangkan di atas kepalanya" ujar yuri dengan tawa yang renyah. Seseorang membawa ember berisi kotoran itu pada yuri dan sebelum orang itu sampai, yejin sengaja memanjangkan kakinya dan membuat orang itu tesandung. Alhasil, kotoran itu semuanya jatuh tepat di tubuh yuri.

Yejin lalu menyikut kedua orang yang mencekal tangannya dan dengan sekali bantingan, mereka berdua terkapar begitu saja. Yuri mengamuk marah dan semua anak buahnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"siksa gaadis itu!" pekiknya marah. Semua anak buahnya mencoba menyerang yejin. Tapi tidak diduga yejin membalas mereka dan melumpuhkan semuanya. Yejin terkekeh atas kelakuannya. Ia sedikit meregangkan ototnya dan berkata "aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini" ujarnya senang. Ia lalu berdiri tepat di depan yuri.

"aku seperti melihat diriku di dalam dirimu" ujarnya dingin. "lagipula kau salah jika menganggapku sebagai ancaman" yejin merapikan sedikit rambutnya.

"huuh! Aku malas sekali mengatakan ini. Tapi… yah, aku juga kalah darinya" yejin berdecih."katakan, kenapa kau mencoba menyerangku? Apa hanya aku disini yang menjadi sasaranmu?" tanya yejin. Yuru menatapnya marah. "ya, karena hanya kau yang mendekati chanyeol"ujarnya marah. "hah?! Apa hanya aku yang mendekatinya? Tidak ada yang lain?" yejin bertanya lagi. "tidak, karena mereka semua takut padaku" ujar yuri lagi.

"jinjja?!" tanya yejin tidak peracaya. "kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?!" tanya yuri heran. Yejin tersenyum manis dan bersidekap. "kau sama sepertiku gadis bodoh" ujar yejin dengan nada datarnya.

"tak peduli sebesar apapun kau membully gadis gadis yang dekat dengan chanyeol, kenyataannya chanyeol tidak menyukai mereka" ucapnya. Yuri menatapnya tajam

"tahu apa kau tentang chanyeol?!" tanyanya garang. Yejin terkekeh "aku tahu semuanya! Asal kau tahu, aku teman kecilnya dan aku sangat dekat dengannya . aku tahu segala tentangnya" yuri memicingkan matanya mendengar perkataan yejin.

"tapi yang harus kau waspadai hanya satu" yuri menatapnya penasaran "Satu satunya orang yang ada di hati chanyeol" yejin tersenyum kecut. "Satu satunya orang yang sangat ia cintai" yejin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga yuri. Ia berbisik

"byun baekhyun"

Saat ini luhan tengah terbaring di ranjangnya memikirkan sesuatu. Namja yang lebih tinggi dari baekhyun itu menghela nafasnya berat. Ini terasa menyebalkan karena ia belum juga tidur padahal sudah memasuki tengah malam. Sesuatu terus menggelayuti pikirannya dan itu tertuju pada satu orang. Namja dengan kulit seputih susu dan tampangnya yang datar. Oh sehun.

Biasanya malam malam begini sehun pasti menelfonnya seekedar untuk mengobrol atau mengiriminya pesan. Tapi sejah siswi genie itu datang ke sekolah dan menempel terus pada sehun, namja itu tidak pernah lagi menelfonnya atau mengiriminya pesan. Sehun juga mengacuhkannya ketika di sekolah. Sebenarnya ini salahnya juga karena saat sehun meminta pertimbangan untuk mengikuti kegiatan itu atau tidak padanya luhan dengan senang hati mendukung sehun. ia tidak tahu jadinya akan seperti ini. Luhan pikir, dengan sehun mengikuti kegiatan itu akan bermanfaat banyak untuk sehun dan luhan akan ters mendukungnya. Tapi jadinya malah seperti ini.

Luhan akui ia baru sadar bahwa saat sehun pergi darinya ia begitu merasa kesepian. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sehun begitu berarti untuknya. Dan luhan merasa marah ketika sehun memperhatikan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia tidak rela jika sehun tetawa dengan orang lain bikan dengan dirinya. Dan ia begitu cemburu melihat sehun berada di dekat orang lain bukan di dekatnya.

Semua ini begitu menyebalkan dan begitu membuat hatinya sakit. Ada apa dengannya? Padahal masih ada baekhyun sahabatnya, tapi ia tidak bisa tidak menemui sehun satu hari saja. Ia merasa salah satu dari bagian dirinya hilang saat tidak bersama sehun. oh, sehun sudah mendominasi pikirannya sekarang.

Sehun bukan lagi ia pandang sebagai adiknya. Selam sehun pergi, luhan semakin memikirkan itu. dan ucapan baekhyun yang mengatakn bahwa ia juga sebenarnya mencintai oh sehun menjadi pertimbangannya.

Apakah ia juga mencintai sehun? tapi kan sehun itu namja seme, dan ia juga namja seme. Ia akan menjadi uke jikalau ia menerima cinta sehun. luhan kan seme sejati! Tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah… apa sehun masih mencintainya atau tidak.

Apakah sehun masih memintanya menjadi kekasihnya atau tidak. Sedangkan saat ini saja sehun sudah tidak pernah bersamanya lagi. Ia terlihat bahagia bersama daeun. Gadis cantik itu terlihat lebih menyenangkan darinya. Mungkin gadis itu juga menyukai sehun, dan tidak ada alasan untuk sehun menolaknya. Setidaknya gadis itu akan membalas perasaan sehun. tidak sepertinya yang selalu mangkir jika sehun membicarakan tentang itu. tentu saja sehun akan bahagia karena cintanya terbalas. Memikirkan itu membuat luhan merasa amat sedih.

Sehun begitu membingungkan sekarang karena ia mulai berpikir untuk merelakan dirinya menyandang status uke untuk sehun. jadi apa ini pertanda kalau dia mencintai sehun? uuh! Luhan bingung! Siapa yang akan memberikan saran dan jawaban yang tepat di saat seperti ini eoh?!

Oiya! Luhan Tahu satu orang yang akan menjawab pertanyaan di otaknya itu. orang yang bersikeras mengatakn bahwa ia juga mencintai sehun!

baekhyun!

si pendek itu pasti tahu sesuatu dan bisa menjelaskannya pada luhan!

Drrrtttt…. Drrrttttt….

Suara deringan dan getaran ponsel di sisi kepalanya membuat baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Alisnya mengernyit ketika mendapati ponselnya lah yang berbunyi kali ini. "siapa yang menelpon malam malam begini?" tanya chanyeol yang juga ikut terbangun sambil melirik ponsel milik baekhyun. baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan tambah mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia mendapati nama luhan tertera disana. "luhan. Untuk apa dia menelponku?" ujarnya bingung. "sebaiknya kau angkat" ujar chanyeol dan baekhyun menyamankan posisinya berbaring di dada chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"yeobuseyo" baekhyun mengangkatnya dengan suara yang serak khas orang bangun tidur.

' _baekhyun.. aku butuh bantuanmu!'_ suara luhan di sebrang sana terdengar oleh baekhyun.

"hmm?" baekhyun berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan chanyeol yang mengelus kepalanya. Itu membuatnya mengantuk.

'aku merasakan sesuatu dan aku terus memikirkannya'

"memikirkan apa?"

'tentang sehun'

"kenapa?"

'begini.. kau terus berkata bahwa aku juga menyukai sehun. ah tidak! Maksudku begini… sehun .. itu… aku terus memikirkan sehun semalaman ini. Aku memikirkan bagaimana sehun berubah selama ini. Aku merasa kesepian saat sehun bersama yeoja itu. biasanya sehun selalu me-'

"sshh..yak!" baekhyun mendelikkan matanya pada chanyeol saat namja itu dengan sembarangan menggelitik lehernya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya dan kembali memeluk baekhyun.

'wae?'

"anniyo"

'baek?'

"hmm?"

'kenapa kau berteriak?'

"tidak… aku hanya-"

'kau bersama oranglain? Aku mendengar suara orang lain disana'

"ah tidak, itu aku sedang menonton tv"

'begitukah?'

"ne" baekhyun kembali melirik chanyeol yang masih terkekeh di tempatnya. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya sebentar. "berhenti tertawa.. luhan mendengarmu" baekhyun memperingatkan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menghentikan tawanya. "araseo" namja itu lalu menarik baekhyun untuk bersandar lagi pada dadanya dan memeluknya.

'kalau begitu akan kulanjutkan. Kau tahu aku selalu menangis saat mengingat bahwa sehun sudah tidak mempedulikan aku lagi. Ini aneh baek. Aku tidak pernah merasa mengekang sehun sebelumnya dan saat ini sedang kulakukan. Aku tidak suka dia bersama gadis lain dan aku merasa kehilangan. Apa ini yang disebut cemburu?'

"hmm" baekhyun menguap lebar.

'lalu.. jika kita cemburu pada seseorang apakah itu tandanya kita menyukai orang itu? apakah cemburu hanya dirasakan oleh orang yang jatuh cinta? Maksudku kita bisa saja cemburu pada anjing yang sedang memakan makanan kesukaan kita kan? Mungkin juga pada adik kita yang leboih disayang oleh ibu. Apakah seperti itu?'

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya lagi saat ia mendengar suara luhan yang terussaja mengganggunya. Maklum, telinganya lumayan lebar jadi suara sekecil apapun akan mengganggunya. Ia melirik baekhyun berniat untuk memarahinya karena terus bertelfonan dengan luhan. Tapi saat ia melirik baekhyun, namja manis itu sudah terlelap tidur dalam pelukannya dan ponselnya ia pegang begitu saja. Jadi selama ini baekhyun tidak mendengarkan celotehan luhan?

Chanyeol mengambil alih ponsel baekhyun dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Didengarnya luhan masih berceloteh ria

'jadi apa itu tandanya aku menyukai sehun? kau selalu bilang aku menyukai sehun juga. Apakah itu benar baek?'

"ehm!" chanyeol berdehem untuk menghentikan celotehan luhan. Merasa suara di sebrang berbeda dari suara baekhyun, ia pun menghentikan celotehan panjangnya.

'baek? Apa kau masih disana?'

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya. "yeobuseyo luhan"

'ne? nuguseyo?'

"aku appa baekhyun.." ujar chanyeol

'eoh? Ahjushi? Apakah anda bersama baekhyun?'

"anu.. aku tadi memasuki kamarnya untuk memeriksa apakah baekhyun sudah tidur atau belum. Dan kulihat ponselnya masih menyala. Mungkin baekhyun ketiduran"

'ah, begitu? Kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya ahjushi'

"lebih baik begitu"

'tapi… bukankah baekhyun tadi pagi bilang bahwa ahjushi masih di jerman?'

Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri "ah itu.. ada berkasku yang tertinggal jadi aku kembali lagi"

'begitukah? Tapi suara ahjushi berbeda ya, aku jadi tidak mengenali ahjushi'

"emm.. aku sedang sakit tenggorokan makanya suaraku begini.. uhuk!"

'oh, kalau begitu semoga cepat sembuh ahjushi! Maaf merepotkan..'

Pip

Chanyeol menatap ponsel baekhyun kesal. "kau memang merepotkan!" ujarnya lalu kembali tidur bersama baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan hati hati dan lagi lagi berdesis kesal. Ia sangat mengantuk hari ini, dan berhubung pelajaran baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi, baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur saja di tempatnya.

Ia membaringkan kepalanya di meja dengan berbantal tangan yang dilipat baekhyun mulai mencoba memasuki alam mimpinya.

Tuk tuk tuk

Baekhyun berjengit dan mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar mejanya di ketuk. Ia baru saja akan menyumpahi orang di hadapannya ini tetapi tidak jadi karena dihadapannya ini adalah…. Kwon yuri

Baekhyun langsung berjengit mundur saat ia memastikan bahwa dihadapannya saat ini adalah Kwon yuri.

"baekhyun" yuri memanggilnya. "ada apa?" tanya baekhyun waspada. Ia sudah memeluk tasnya untuk ia gunakan sebagai tameng jika saja yuri menyerang. Tapi yeoja itu malah diam dan menatapnya bingung.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau menemuiku?"baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan takut.

"kau… berpacaran dengan chanyeol?" tanya yuri ragu. Sebenarnya gadis itu hanya ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan hyejin itu benar. Tapi yuri benar benar merasa ini tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan baekhyun. untuk baekhyun.. itu terlalu mustahil.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Tapi hanya sebentar lalu setelahnya ia mulai ber akting. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang membocorkan hubungannya dengan chanyeol.

"chanyeol? memikirkannya saja aku tidak pernah. Kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya seperti ini"? tanya baekhyun heran. Yuri mendekat padanya dan baekhyun makin beringsut menjauh.

"bahaya jika kau berbohong padaku byun baekhyun" ancam yuri. Tapi baekhyun lagi lagi berakting seakan tak tahu apa apa. Membuat yuri mau tidak mau percaya padanya.

"kau tahu? bertemu chanyeol saja aku sudah takut. Kau tahu kan dia petugas kedisiplinan sekolah. Dia akan menghukumku jika dia tahu kelakuanku" ujaar baekhyun sok jujur.

"tapi kau memang sering bertemu dengannya kan?" yuri bertanya lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk "karena selalu saja ada yang melaporkanku" ujarnya dengan tampang polos.

"lalu kau bertemu di ruangannya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" yuri bertanya lagi dan sekarang seperti ia benar benar tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. "apa lagi selain memukulku dengan rotan? Kau mau bertemu dengannya seperti aku? kalau begitu berbuat jahillah di sekolah ini" baekhyun menatapnya penuh ekspresi membuat yuri bingung sendiri.

"kau tahu? Aku merasa konyol sekarang. Tapi kim hyejin begitu meyakinkan" ujar yuri. "yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Tapi kau tetap dalam pengawasanku byun baekhyun" baekhyun mengangguk polos. "lakukan sesukamu" ujarnya santai. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya jantungnya berdegup sangat keras.

Yuri keluar dari kelas baekhyun dan berpapasan dengan kim hyejin di depan pintu kelas. Saat melewati hyejin yuri mencekal tangannya

"kau tahu? Pendapat yang sangat gila jika kau menyangkut pautkan antara byun baekhyun dengan chanyeol" yuri berpendapat. Hyejin menatapnya bingung.

"mereka tidak dekat sama sekali. Hampir tidak pernah mengobrol kalau bukan karena masalah pelanggaran sekolah. Kau mengada ada" yejin menatap yuri bingung. "oh, benarkah?" tanyanya heran. "ya, dan aku sudah memastikannya" yejin mengerutkan keningnya seraya berpikir. Ini terlalu aneh karena di SMP chanyeol dan baekhyun bahkan dikenal sebagai pasangan hampir oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka sangat dekat dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. tapi sekarang situasinya benar benar berbeda.

Yejin memasuki kelasnya dan mendapati baekhyun sedang tidur di tempatnya. Ia menghampiri namja manis itu lalu menggebrak mejanya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh padanya.

"yak! Kau gila?! Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku barang sehari saja? Eoh?!" baekhyun memekik kesal dibuatnya. Yejin menatapnya penasaran.

"byun baekhyun, sekali lagi kutanya. Apa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol oppa telah berakhir?" yejin masih dengan nadanya yang begitu penasaran. Baekhyun mulai mengatur nafasnya lagi dan bersikap sok cool di depan hyejin.

"bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pikirkan saja apa yang menurutmu benar. Kau tidak puas dengan itu?" baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan satunya ia pakai untuk mengusap pinggangnya. Bokongnya terasa perih lagi saat ia dengan tidak elitnya melonjak dari kursi tadi.

"tentu saja aku tidak puas. Katakan yang sebenarnya!" yejin berkacak pinggang di depannya. Bekhyun mendengus kesal.

"pikirkan saja apa yang telihat olehmu! Lihat, apa aku dan chanyeol di matamu masih berhubungan?" baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia lalu menguap tanpa sadar. Ia memijit tengkuknya pelan lalu berniat melanjutkan tidurnya.

"tunggu!" tapi hyejin kemudian menahannya lagi. 'ish! Apa sih maumu?!' baekhyun berteriak dalam hati dan menatap hyejin nyalang. 'iya! Iya! Chanyeol memang milikku! Hanya milikku seorang! Kau puas?! Kau pikir aku rela membiarkanmu menyentuhnya barang sedikit?! Rasakan pembalasanku nanti kim hyejin!' sekali lagi ia berfantasi ria. Yejin mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun.

"apa?! Jangan dekat dekat!" baekhyun mendorong wajahnya mudur. Sontak saja itu mebuat hyejin kesal. "jangn sentuh wajahku byun baekhyun!" pekik hyejin kesal. "ya, memang aku seharusnya tidak menyentuhnya. Ish! Bedakmu menempel semua di tanganku dasar manusia make up!" baekhyun bergumam sinis. "byun baekhyun sialan ka-akh!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN KAU PUDEL PENDEKK!" belum sempat yejin melakukan apapun pada baekhyun, luhan yang baru saja datang menariknya ke belakang dan membuatnya jatuh.

"wae?" baekhyun hanya menatapnya malas. Sebenarnya dia benar benar ingin menjambaki rambut luhan.

"KAU! KAU KETIDURAN SAAT BERTELPONAN DENGANKU!" luhan denga sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan menunjuk baekhyun keji. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke atas lantas berpikir. Benar, ia ketiduran semalam.

"KAU TAHU APA YANG KUKATAKAN SAAT ITU?!" luhan menatapnya horor.

"ah aku ingat kok!" baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya ragu. Luhan maju selangkah dan mencekik baekhyun dengan tampang horornya.

"KAU TAHU SAAT ITU ADALAH HARI AKU BERKATA SEJUJUR JUJURNYA PADAMU DAN APA?! KAU TIDUR?!"luhan menggoncang goncang tubuh baekhyun sambil terus mencekik lehernya.

"uhukk! Lep..askan luhan uhukkk!" baekhyun memukul mukul tangan luhan minta di lepaskan. Merasa tidak tega luhan melepaskannya.

"KAU TAHU BERAPA BANYAK KATA YANG KUUCAPKAN SAAT MENELFONMU EOH?!DUA RIBU BAEKHYUN! DUA RIBU KATA LEBIH!" baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terkena muncratan air liur luhan. Seriusan. Luhan memang menjijikan jika sedang marah.

"tunggu! tunggu!" baekhyun mencoba untuk menghentikan luhan yang terus mendesaknya. Luhan seakan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Luhan berhenti mendengar ucapan baekhyun

"wae?" tanyanya kesal. "maaf karena aku tidak mendengarkan perkataanmu. Ini karena aku lelah sekali, oke? Anggap saja malam itu juga aku kekurangan tidur. Hingga membuat aku meng-tunggu!" baekhyunmemicingkan matanya ke arah luhan.

"jam berapa kau menelponku eoh?" baekhyun menajamkan tatapn matanya pada luhan.

"KAU TAHU JAM BERAPA KAU MENELFONKU HAH?!" baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap luhan dengan tatapan garang. Ia baru ingat yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah telfon dari luhan.

Luhan mulai menciut "eum… itu.. karena darurat" luhan merendahkan nada bicaranya dan menatap baekhyun takut takut. "kau tahu sendiri kan luhan, aku sudah tertidur di atas jam 9 malam" baekhyun berdesis mengerikan. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"KAU YANG SALAH KARENA MENELFONKU TENGAH MALAM DAN KAU MARAH MARAH PADAKU DENGAN MEMBUAT WAJAHKU BASAH KARENA CIPRATAN LIURMU ITU!" sekarang baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia menjambaki rambut luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan balas menjambak rambutnya juga

"TAPI KAU MENGANGKATNYA TAHU! ITU BERARTI KAU BELUM TIDUUURRR!" luhan tidak mau kalah.

"AKU BANGUN KARENA MENDENGAR BERISIK KARENA PANGGILANMU BODOHH!" baekhyun membalas.

"TAPI KAU JUGA MEMBUATKU MENGATAKAN DUA RIBU KATA DENGAN SIA SIA!" luhan dan baekhyun masih saja bertengkar.

"ITU KARENA KEBODOHANMU!" baekhyun masih menjambaki rambut luhan dengan semangat.

"KAU SALAH ALAMAT BODOH! KARENA KEBODOHANMU ITU AKU JADI BICARA DENGAN APPAMU DAN BISA DIPASTIKAN APPAMU MENDENGAR SEMUA CURHATANKU!" luhan tetap tidak mau kalah. Baekhyun berhenti menjambaki rambut luhan.

"eh? Appa?" tanyanya bingung. "tapi appaku sedang di jerman luhannie" luhan juga berhenti menjambaki rambut baekhyun. "iya, dan ayamu bilang ia mengambil berkas yang tertinggal" ujar luhan lagi. "berkas?" baekhyun mengerutkan kening lagi. Tapi ia hanya berdua di rumah bersama chanyeol dan kalaupun mengambil berkas tentu ayahnya akan pulang ke rumahnya. Bukan rumah baekhyun dengan chanyeol. apa mungkin… chanyeol berpura pura menjadi ayahnya?

"oh.. ayah tidak membangunkanku. Tapi itu bisa jadi… ya, bisa jadi.." baekhyun terkekeh kikuk. "sudahlah, apa yang kau katakan, aku akan mendengarkannya sekarang, oke? Jangan marah luhannie.." baekhyun kali ini berpuppy eyes. "ne, aku memaafkanmu" ujar luhan lalu mereka berpelukan.

Kembali pada hyejin. Sejak tadi ia melihat semua yang baekhyun lakukan dengan namja manis bernama luhan. Ia menjatuhkan rahangnya syok. Hubungan baekhyun dengan namja ini terbilang… abnormal. Ya, mereka sahabat yang aneh. Jadi yejin memilih pergi ketimbang ia muntah karena melihat keanehan dua orang gila di depannya itu.

Ini sudah pukul11 malam, baekhyun menginap di rumah luhan dan kyungsoo untuk membantu dua orang itu untuk pertandingan bernyanyi dan menari di lomba genie high school.

Luhan membantu kyungsoo untuk menari dan baekhyun membantu luhan dalam lomba bernyanyi. Saat ini kediaman luhan tampak sudah sepi. Baekhyun, luhan, dan kyungsoo sudah tertidur lelap di ranjang luhan. Beruntung ranjang luhan berukuran king size jadi bisa ditempati tiga orang.

Semuanya tampak sudah terlelap kecuali baekhyun yang sedari tadi tampak tidak mau diam. Ia terus mengubah posisi tidurnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, miring dan telentang tapi baekhyun tetap saja tidak nyaman. Biasanya ada chanyeol yang memeluknya agar ia tidak kedinginan, tapi sekarang tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun mencoba memeluk lengan luhan sebagai gantinya. Baru saja akan terlelap luhan menarik tangannya "gerah.. gerah.." gumamnya antara sadar dan tidak. Baekhyun merutuk kesal. Dasar rusa jelek. Makinya dalam hati.

Drrtttt… drrrtttt…

Bekhyun langsung menyaut ponselnya di meja nakas. Seperti yang ia perkirakan. Chanyeol menelfonnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yeobseyo"

' _yeobo… sudah tidur?_ '

"anni"

' _kenapa belum tidur? Nanti kau mengantuk di sekolah_ '

"aku baru selesai mengajari luhan"

' _ohh_ '

' _aku pergi ke rumah eomma hari ini, aku menginap disini karena kau tidak ada di rumah_ '

"benarkah? Apa eomma menanyakanku?"

' _hmm, aku bilang kau menginap di rumah hyungmu_ '

"lalu apa katanya?"

' _yah, dia sedikit mengoceh_ '

"ah.. begitu?"

' _tapi jangan khawatir, dia tidak berbicara buruk tentangmu_ '

"hmm.. ya"

' _yeobo…_ '

"hn?"

' _aku merindukamu_ '

"aku juga merindukanmu"

' _biasanya aku memelukmu_ '

"biasanya aku dipeluk olehmu"

Mereka berdua terkekeh.

' _jangan menginap lagi di rumah orang_ '

"ne, arraseo"

' _aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada kau_ '

"kau harus tidur, besok kita bertemu di sekolah"

' _anni, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu_ '

"tidur pabbo!"

' _yak! Apa apaan itu?!_ '

"memang apa?"

' _apa tadi yang kau bilang? Coba katakan lagi_ '

Baekhyun terkekeh "tidur sayang"

' _anni!_ '

' _oppa!_ '

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat samar samar ia mendengar suara yeoja disana

"siapa itu?"

' _hmm?_ '

"kau bersama siapa? Aku mendengar suara seseorang"

' _tidak dia-_ '

"kim hyejin?!"

' _ya, dia mengetuk kamarku malam malam begini_ '

"dia menginap di rumahmu?"

' _ya_ '

"jangan bukakan pintu kamarmu untuknya!"

' _tidak akan'_

' _oppa! Kau sudah tidur? Pasti kau lelah mengobrol denganku seharian ini ya kan?! Yasudah, jaljayo oppa! Mimpikan aku~_ '

"cih! Apa apaan itu?!"

' _kau mendengarnya?_ '

"ya, tentu saja"

' _eomma mengundangnya_ '

"aku tahu… jangan berani berani membukakan pintu kamarmu untuknya park chanyeol! Atau aku akan membunuhmu besok!"

' _tidak akan sayangku. Yasudah tidurlah_ '

"hmm.."

' _jangan marah, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya_ '

"kuharap begitu"

' _tidurlah ne?_ '

"hmm, kau juga"

Pip

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya kesal. Kim hyejin sialan! Ibu mertua sialan! Apa maksudnya dengan mengundang kim hyejin itu? mencoba untuk merayu chanyeol kembali?! Baekhyun meremas selimutnya dengan kuat "sialan kau kim hyejinnn!"

Bugh!

Tanpa sadar, saking kesalnya baekhyun tidak sengaja memukul luhan di sebelahnya dengan keras. Untung saja luhan tidak bangun. Mungkin luhan terlalu lelah hingga tidak merasakan bogemnya. Syukurlah.

Di sisi lain, luhan merutuk habis habisan karena terkena bogem milik baekhyun. sebenarnya sedari tadi luhan tidak tidur karena baekhyun selalu mengganti posisinya. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia mendengarkan semua perackapan baekhyun dan ia menemukan satu nama. Park chanyeol? jadi selama ini baekhyun dan chanyeol…? apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah sambil bersenandung. Saat ini ia sudah mampir menginjakkan kakinya di seluruh bagian sekolah.

Alasanya adalah karena teman temannya pergi entah kemana dan ia hanya sendiri. Tidak punya tujuan yang jelas, dan sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan santai. Hanya ada beberapa orang di kelas. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja daripada berkeliling tidak jelas seperti tadi.

Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya dan berharap segera tidur. baekhyun benar benar fokus pada kyungsoo dan luhan sehingga ia belum melihat chanyeol hari ini.

Membosankan memang. Apalagi untuk baekhyun yang semalam tidak merasakan pelukan suami raksasanya itu. ia merindukan chanyeol, sangat. "bogosipho chanyeollie~" baekhyun bergumam pada lipatan tangannya.

"jalang, berani sekali kau mengatakan itu" baekhyun menggeram di tempatnya. Ia tahu suara ini. Kim hyejin mencari gara gara dengannya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah hyejin yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatap sinis hyejin dan hyejin menatapnya garang.

"well, bagus byun baekhyun. kau sudah membuat masalah beberapa hari ini" yejin bergumam di tempatnya. "ck! Itu hinaan memanggilku jalang, kim hyejin. Dan apa itu masalah yang kutimbulkan?" yejin masih menatapnya dalam pandangan serupa.

"kau jalang. Kau sudah merebut chanyeol oppa dariku. Dulu dan sekarang. Dan masalah satu satunya yang kau buat itu adalah membuat teman teman jalangmu itu merebut namja namja tampan itu dariku dan teman temanku" yejin berdesis marah mengatakannya.

Memang, kris, kai dan sehun sudah kembali pada tao, kyungsoo dan luhan. Tapi mereka sudah berpasangan sebelumnya. Dan hell! Yang merebut itu kan kim hyejin dan teman temannya. Jadi itu semua salahnya. Dan lagi teman temannya disebut jalang? Sialan! Untuk yang satu ini baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk menahan amarahnya lagi. Jadi dia putuskan untuk..

"KIM HYEJIN! SIALAN KAU!" tangan baekhyun yang sedari tadi tampak kalem di tempatnya sekarang sudah merambah pada rambut hyejin. Ia menjambaki rambut gadis cantik itu habis habisan. Kalau bisa tercabut dari tempatnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Yejin bahkan sudah berani mencaci teman temannya. Yejin yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan baekhyun balas menjambaki baekhyun sama kencang. Baekhyun menjerit dibuatnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU YANG SIALAN! DASAR JALANG!" hyejin mengumpati baekhyun.

"KAU YANG JALANG SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU MENCACI TEMAN TEMANKU PADAHAL MEREKA TIDAK MENGGANGGUMU SAMA SEKALI!"baekhyun masih dengan kuatnya menjambaki rambut yejin. Tapi yang namanya gadis yang sedang marah, baekhyun pun habis di cakarnya. Untung saja baekhyun bisa melindungi wajahnya agar tidak kena cakar hyejin.

"YAKK! BERHENTI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" tak lama, minseok, luhan, tao dan kyungsoo datang mereka sontak saja memisahkan hyejin dan baekhyun yang sedang berkelahi.

"BAEKHYUN LEPASKANNN!" luhan menarik tangan baekhyun, tapi baekhyun tidak berniat melepaskannya jadi dia semakin kuat menjambak rambut yejin.

"TIDAK! AKAN KUBUNUH GADIS SIAL INI!" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar ambisi dari baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG! KAU GILA! DIA PEREMPUAN LEPASKAN DIA!" kyungsoo memekik dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman baekhyun. baekhyun tetap tidak mau mengalah.

"YATUHAN! BAGAIMANA INI?!" luhan, kyungsoo dan tao menjadi panik. Baekhyun dan hyejin belum juga menyudahi perkelahian mereka.

Minseok maju satu langkah di depan mereka berdua dan mengetuk meja satu kali dengan telunjuknya. Ajaibnya, baekhyun dan hyejin sama sama menghentikan jambakannya pada rabut masing masing. Segeralah luhan dan kyungsoo menarik hyejin menjauh dari baekhyun. sadar kalau mereka dipisahkan hyejin tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil sepatunya dan dilemparkan ke arah baekhyun.

"JALANG SIALAN! KAU MEREBUT CHANYEOL OPPA DARIKU!" yejin menjerit. Baekhyun yang masih bernafsu berniat menerjang hyejin jika saja minseok dan tao tidak menahannya.

"KAU YANG MEREBUT CHANYEOL DARIKU! CHANYEOL MILIKKU DAN KAU MEREBUTNYA JALANG! KAU DAN IBU MERTUA SIALAN ITU MENJAUHKANNYA DARIKU!" baekhyun sudah gelap mata. Ia mengatakan semua unek uneknya tanpa menjaga rahasianya. Baekhyun tidak sadar akan ucapannya. Tapi akhirnya perkelahian itu berakhir saat kyungsoo dan luhan menarik hyejin keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi dan menghadap temannya yang berbaris rapi di depannya. Rambutnya acak acakan, ada bekas cakaran dimana mana, seragamnya sudah kusut dan berdebu dimana mana, bahkan blatzer sekolahnya pun sudah tampak kusut dengan lengan yang dilipat sampai siku. Baekhyun benar benar berantakan. Jika chanyeol tahu ia tidak akan suka. Chanyeol pasti akan memarahinya.

"jadi.. katakan ada apa ini?" luhan yang paling cerewet bertanya duluan.

"ah ya, dan bagaimana kau bisa bertengkar dengan kim hyejin?" kyungsoo juga ikut bertanya.

"apa kau gila?!" ketimbang bertanya tao lebih suka mencela. Tao, ingat baekhyun itu sunbaemu!

"Pertama tama mungkin kau bisa jelaskan hubunganmu dengan hyejin dan chanyeol. apa hubungan kalian bertiga?" pertanyaan minseok membuat yang lain menatapnya. Baekhyun masih diam dengan pandangan yang berapi api. Luhan maju dan memposisikan diri tepat di depan sahabatnya itu.

"baekhyun, aku tahu kau juga punya privasi. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu karena kau dapat mengatasinya sendiri. Tapi jika kau merasa tidak mampu, berbagilah dengan kami" ucapan luhan membuat baekhyun menatapnya.

"aku tahu kau menyembunyikan banyak sekali hal. Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi jika kau seperti ini aku seperti bukan sahabat baikmu. Karena aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu" luhan bicara lagi dengan lembut membuat baekhyun luluh.

"aku bukan tidak mau mengatakannya luhannie. Aku tidak bisa" baekhyun menatapnya sendu. "kenapa?" luhan bertanya lagi padanya. Baekhyun diam dan hanya menatap ragu ke arah luhan. Ia menalan liurnya dengan gugup dan tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali.

"aku harus merahasiakannya" ucapnya. "kenapa harus dirahasiakan?" baekhyun diam lagi. Tampak bingung untuk menjawab.

"kupikir karena kau bermulut ember. Maaf jangan tersinggung" luhan menoleh ke arah minseok yang tiba tiba berkata seperti itu. empat siku siku muncul di dahinya. Kenapa minseok jujur sekali sih?! Luhan memilih menghiraukannya lalu ia beralih lagi pada baekhyun

"aku tahu aku ini bermulut besar. Aku sadar itu, setelah minseok mengatakannya. Tapi apa aku tega mengatakan rahasia besar sahabatku sendiri?" luhan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan menuntut.

"aku minta maaf karena mengatakan ini. Tapi apa kau tidak mempercayai sahabatmu sendiri baekhyun hyung? Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi yang bisa kau percaya?" tao ikut ikutan bicara. Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya sebentar. Ia merasa bersalah pada luhan. Baekhyun menunduk dan meminta maaf pada luhan.

"jadi.. kau bisa katakan pada kami?" tanya luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "kalian tidak akan percaya" ia menatap keempat temannya dengan serius.

"uhm… chanyeol menikahi aku setahun yang lalu" ucapan baekhyun membuat semua yang ada disana membelalakkan matanya.

"jangan bercanda" itu luhan yang mengatakannya. Ia hampir pingsan mendengar baekhyun berkata seperti itu.

"itu alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah mengajakmu ke rumahku lagi. Aku tidak tinggal disana lagi aku tinggal bersama chanyeol" akhirnya baekhyun mengatakan hal yang menjadi bebannya selama ini.

"aku masih percaya kalau kalian bertunangan tapi tidak dengan menikah. Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini jika kau.." kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya.

"ya, makanya aku merahasiakannya" ujar baekhyun tenang. Ia mengehela nafasnya dengan perlahan dan melanjutkan.

"jadi… berapa lama.. kau dan chanyeol?" tao bertanya dengan terbata bata.

"aku sudah bersama dengannya sejak aku kecil. Mungkin sepuluh tahun jika dihitung dari sekarang" luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya lagi.

"dan kalian berdua bertingkah seakan akan kalian baru kenal saat SMA. Ini tidak masuk akal baekhyun!" luhan masih tidak percaya.

"bagaimana jika kutunjukkan ini" baekhyun membuka satu kancing seragamnya dan mengeluarkan kalung berbandul cincin pernikahannya dengan chanyeol.

"lalu sekarang, apa hubunganmu dengan kim hyejin?" baekhyun menghela nafas saat luhan menyebut nama kin hyejin.

"dia adalah teman chanyeol sejak ia kecil. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, hyejin sangat menyukai chanyeol. Tapi hyejin pindah ke amerika saat ia lima tahun. Dan dua tahun setelahnya chanyeol bertemu denganku. Saat SMP hyejin kembali dan ia murka mengetahui chanyeol dan aku berpacaran, jadi dia lakukan apapun untuk memisahkan kami" baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"hyejin terus membullyku. Dia melukaiku sangat banyak. Dan hyejin juga hampir membunuhku saat itu. makanya ia dibawa pergi oleh orangtuanya kembali ke amerika dan chanyeol sejak itu memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Ia takut aku terluka oleh orang orang seperti hyejin" jelas baekhyun.

"lalu kenapa hyejin kembali dan berbuat seperti ini lagi padamu?" tao bertanya.

"kenapa chanyeol masih membiarkan hyejin di sekelilingnya padahal kalian sudah menikah?" kyungsoo menambahi.

"aku tidak tahu kalau ia salah satu murid genie. Dan masalah itu… eomma chanyeol atau ibu mertuaku menolak mentah mentah hubungan kami. Ia sangat menyukai kim hyejin dan menjodohkan hyejin dengan chanyeol. tapi chanyeol menolaknya dan malah membawaku kabur dan menikahiku" baekhyun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana chanyeol berjuang untuk terus bersamanya dan menikahinya. Itu hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan baekhyun sebelumnya.

"sampai sekarang eomma chanyeol masih menyukai hyejin, ia selalu menceramahiku ketika aku mengadu pada chanyeol tentang hyejin. Dia selalu menomor satukan hyejin"

"sekarang, bagaimana kita menyingkirkan kim hyejin itu?" baekhyun menggeleng. "aku tidak tahu" ujarnya jujur. Ini tidak akan berhasil sama sekali karena ibu mertuanya terus mendekatkan hyejin dengan chanyeol.

"ah, aku punya ide" tao mengacungkan jarinya senang. "apa?" baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya "bagaimana jika kau buat kesepakatan padanya" usul tao. Baekhyun mengertukan keningnya bingung "kesepakatan apa?" tao merubah mimiknya menjadi serius sekarang

"besok adalah final kegiatan genie relationship. Besok khusus pertandingan olahraga dan kau harus menantangnya dalam lomba larijika kau menang, kau bisa membuatnya menjauhi chanyeol, bagaimana?" baekhyun menatap tao ragu "tapi.. apakah aku bisa?" ujarnya ragu.

"oh, ayolah. Kau selalu berhasil lolos dari min jun songsaenim, kau selalu menang lomba lari setiap pelajaran olahraga dan kau tidak pernah tertangkap saat kau berbuat jahil. Bahkan chanyeol selalu kehilangan jejakmu saat kau kabur dari hukumannya. Kan? Jadi apa lagi yang kau takutkan?" luhan menyerobot menyemangati baekhyun.

"yah, dan asal kau tahu kim hyejin adalah atlet lari saat ia di amerika" ucapan baekhyun tidak membuat Semangat luhan surut. "apa gunanya? dia perempuan. Kau pasti bisa. Percayalah padaku!" luhan kali ini menepuk pundaknya.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Hyejin berdiri di hadapannya dengan sama angkuhnya. "kim hyejin, aku ingin menantangmu" hyejin tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

"apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan padaku eoh? Jalang sialan" hyejin menatapnya sinis.

"kita buktikan siapa yang jalang disini" baekhyun menggeram di tempatnya.

"dengar, aku ingin kita bertaruh dalam lomba lari hari ini" hyejin mulai merasa tertarik dengan ucapan baekhyun. "kuterima taruhanmu itu baekhyun. jika aku menang, kau harus pergi dari chanyeol oppa. Jangan pernah bertemu dengannya, jangan pernah mencintainya bahkan menyebut namanya Dan juga kau harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan. jika aku kalah, aku akan kembali ke amerika dan tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi" hyejin menantang baekhyun.

baekhyun menangguk. "aku hanya ingin bertaruh jika aku menang dalam lomba ini, tidak perlu pergi ke amerika, aku ingin kau menerima hubunganku denagn chanyeol apapun itu. aku ingin kita tidak seperti ini. Walaupun aku membencimu aku tahu rasanya jika menjadi dirimu"

yejin tertawa sinis lagi "jangan berceramah seakan kau tahu aku. jangan sok baik padaku. Aku menerima tantanganmu. Akan kubuat kau menyesali hari ini baekhyun" baekhyun balas menyeringai. "aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu"

"dan satu lagi baekhyun. cepat atau lambat kau akan kehilangan chanyeol oppa. Dia sudah bosan padamu, kau pikir orang bodoh mana yang akan setia dengan pacarnya saat disekelilingnya banyak wanita cantik yang mengincar. Kau pikir sendir. Apa kau cukup menarik untuk chanyeol pertahankan? kau hanya selingannya. Seorang namja seperti chanyeol oppa tentunya lebih menyukai wanita cantik daripada orang seperti dirimu. Itu normal baekhyun. mereka lelaki" hyejin meliriknya sinis.

Ia menyeringai di depan baekhyun. baekhyun tampak tidak berpengaruh sama sekali ia balik menatap sinis yejin tak lupa dengan seringaiannya. "kau tidak tahu apapun tentang chanyeol. tentang hubungan kami. Apa yang kau katakan hanyalah apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu tentang hubunganku dengan chanyeol. kau tidak tahu apa yang chanyeol rasakan saat bersamaku" baekhyun berdecih setelahnya dan beranjak meninggalkan yejin. Ia bisa dengar hyejin meneriakinya

"baekhyun sialan!"

Di lapangan kini sudah berkumpul para peserta loba lari. Mereka sudah berjejer di garis start, begitu juga baekhyun dan kim hyejin. Mereka saling berpandangan sinis. Dan yang menarik disitu adalah kim hyejin meminta chanyeol untuk dijadikan hadiah dalam perlombaan itu. sontak saja semua gadis dan namja uke ikut mendaftar.

Luhan sudah ada di samping lapangan bersama sehun. ia menyemangati baekhyun disana. Sedangkan, wasit sudah membawa peluit. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan… perlombaan dimulai.

Baekhyun mulai berlari dengan kecepatan sedang, hyejin mendahuluinya. Gadis cantik itu berdecih ketika melewatinya. Sontak saja baekhyun emosi di buatnya dan mengencangkan larinya hingga ia mendahului hyejin. Ia tentunya tidak mau dikalahkan hyejin.

"ayo baekhyuniiee! Kau pasti bisa! Jangan permalukan kaki kakimu yang pendek itu atau aku akan memajangnya di kamarku!" itu luhan yang berteriak, dan hal itu membuat baekhyun seribu kali lebih kesal lagi.

"KUBUNUH KAU RUSA GILA!" pekik baekhyun emosi. Tapi berkat itu ia membuat jarak lebih jauh dengan kim hyejin. Hyejin tidak mau kalah, ia terus berlari sekuat tenaganya untuk menyusul baekhyun. Tinggal 50 meter lagi menuju garis finish, tapi tentunya garis finis sudah terlihat dari sekuat tenaga, baekhyun maupun hyejin tidak ingin menyerah. Mereka dalam posisi yang sama dan jika salah satu dari mereka berlari lebih kencang sedikit lagi maka orang itulah yang menjadi juaranya.

Yang lain sudah tertinggal di belakang. Tinggal hyejin, baekhyun dan salah satu yeoja genie highschool yang bernama jun hee yang juga mengikuti lomba ini. Tampaknya hyejin sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia lari terengah dan tidak mampu lagi untuk mendahului baekhyun. baekhyun tersenyum saat tahu bahwa dirinya lebih unggul daripada hyejin. Tinggal 10 meter lagi menuju garis finish, senyuman terkembang di bibir tipis baekhyun saat membayangkan dirinya sudah mencapai kemenangan. Tapi semuanya berakhir ketika..

BRUKK!

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang mendorong punggungnya hingga keseimbangannya hilang dan berakhir jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat kulit mulusnya bergesekan langsung dengan aspal lapangan yang tajam. Ia sempat menoleh ke depan dan orang orang bersorak saat kim hyejin lah yang menang. Ia tersenyum senang dan menyeringai ketika melirik jun hee yang berlari ke arahnya.

Semua gadis genie itu bersorak atas kemenangan hyejin.

Tapi luhan yang melihat itu memakinya "YAK! YEOJA SIALAN KALIAN!" luhan menatap tajam hyejin dan kawan kawannya "ITU CURANG! ITU JELAS JELAS CURANG! BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA TIDAK MELIHAT BAHWA GADIS ITU SENGAJA MENDORONG BAEKHYUN HAH?!"luhan masih memaki pada wasit. Sehun sudah bersiap di belakangnya untuk menahan luhan supaya tidak menyerang yeoja yeoja genie itu. daeun yang berada disana mengejeknya

"sehunna, kau seharusnya bersamaku disini. Kenapa kau malah menemani manusia aneh itu?" hyejin mengangguki. "iya, lihatlah dia sangat arogan" luhan yang mendengar itu makin emosi

"YAK! KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN YANG PALING SEMPURNA HAH?! LIHATLAH BAHKAN KALIAN BERMAIN CURANG KAU MASIH BANGGA DENGAN INI KIM HYEJIN?! SEHUNNIE LEPASKAN AKU!" luhan masih bersikeras menjambaki rambut gadis gadis itu terutama kim hyejin dan daeun.

"dengar, aku memang bermain curang tapi toh kau tidak lebih baik dari aku" maki hyejin pada manusia rusa yang bernama luhan itu. "hyejin ah! Lihat chanyeol oppa!" jun hee yang sedari tadi tidak fokus pada perdebatan luhan dengan kawan kawannya melihat chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat baekhyun yang masih berada di tengah tengah arena pertandingan. Hyejin memekik tidak suka lalu menyusul chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terduduk di lapangan dan memandangi kakinya yang terasa sakit. Ia tampak kesusahan untuk berdiri karena lututnya terluka dan tampaknya pergelangan kaki baekhyun terkilir.

Darah mengalir cukup banyak di lutut baekhyun. pantas saja karena tajamnya aspal mengoyak lututnya yang tidak terlindungi apapun. Bahkan celana olahraganya yang hanya selutut tidak membantu untuk melindungi lututnya.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Terlalu fokus pada lukanya membuat ia menghiraukan seseorang yang membantunya bangkit berdiri. "aku antar ke ruang kesehatan" ujar seseorang yang membantu baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun kenal suara itu, ia menoleh pada orang yang sekarang merangkul dirinya.

"chanyeol.." chanyeol memandang dingin ke arahnya "kau terluka, ayo aku antar ke ruang kesehatan" ajaknya. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi saat chanyeol dengan entengnya meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ramping milik baekhyun membantunya berdiri.

"oppa!" baekhyun mendengus kesal pada orang yang menghampirinya. Ralat, gadis itu hanya menghampiri chanyeol bukan dirinya. Tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol mendengar dengusannya dan melirik ke arahnya. "apa yang kau lakukan oppa?!" hyejin menatapnya kesal.

"tentu saja mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan" ujar baekhyun sarkastik. Hyejin memicingkan matanya sinis. "cih! Aku tahu kau hanya berpura pura tidak bisa berjalan agar chanyeol oppa mengantarmu" hyejin berkacak pinggang di depan baekhyun.

"kau ini namja baekhyun, luka seperti itu tidak ada apa apanya untuk seorang namja. Jangan jadi orang yang cengeng!" hyejin mengejeknya.

"kau pikir namja itu alien yang tidak pernah merasa sakit. Kuberitahu kim hyejin, aku tidak pernah berbohong untuk mendapatkan perhatian sepertimu. saat kubilang sakit itu artinya aku benar benar merasakannya" baekhyun balas mengejeknya.

Hyejin tampak marah disana "kalau begitu menjeritlah kesakitan saat kau merasakannya!" hyejin memekik kesal. Ia lalu menendang kaki baekhyun yang terkilir dengan satu tendangan yang benar benar kuat. Ingat, kim hyejin itu atlet lari dan sudah sepantasnya kakinya begitu kuat sampai baekhyun jatuh terduduk karena tendangannya itu. ini benar benar sakit dan baekhyun benar benar memekik sakit saat hyejin menendang kakinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu menatap marah hyejin. Ia beralih pada baekhyun yang memegangi kakinya dengan airmata di sudut matanya. chanyeol tahu itu sangat sakit. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia berjongkok di saping baekhyun, menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut dan bahu baekhyun lalu menggendongnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan itu karena ia benar benar merasakan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya. Sebelum membawa pergi baekhyun chanyeol menatap yejin dengan tatapan marah sekaligus mengancam. "kita harus bicara nanti" ujar chanyeol dengan nada yang terlampau datar dan cepat cepat meninggalkan hyejin.

Chanyeol mendudukkan baekhyun di sebuah tempat tidur kecil di ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun masih berdesis nyeri di tempatnya. Chanyeol segera mengambil kotak p3k yang ada disana lalu menghampiri baekhyun.

"sini, biar kubersihkan lukamu" chanyeol menyelupkan sebuah kapas kecil ke dalam alkohol dan mulai membersihkan luka terutama darah yang sudah mulai mengering di lutut baekhyun. chanyeol bisa mendengar baekhyun mati matian menahan suaranya. Alkohol itu pasti sangat perih saat bersentuhan dengan luka baekhyun yang cukup besar. Degan telaten chanyeol mulai menutup luka itu dengan perban. Setelah usai dengan lutut baekhyun, chanyeol beralih ke pergelangan kaki kanan baekhyun. dengan perlahan, ia membuka sepetu yang dikenakan namja manis itu.

"sshh! Sakit, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" baekhyun meringis. "aku akan memeriksa lukanya" ujar chanyeol singkat kemudian memeriksa seberapa parah luka itu. walaupun beberapa kali ia harus mendiamkan baekhyun karena setiap dipegang baekhyun akan meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol berdecak dan menatap baekhyun ragu. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu tentu saja merasa bingung "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"tulang kakimu bergeser sedikit, aku akan memperbaikinya tapi kau harus tahan sedikit karena ini akan terasa sakit" ujar chanyeol. mendengar itu baekhyun menarik kakinya menjauh.

"tidak! Kakiku sudah sakit dan kau akan menyakitinya lagi?!" baekhyun berujar takut.

Chanyeol memandangnya datar. "kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kakimu jika kubiarkan saja seperti ini?! Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi" chanyeol sedikit menakuti tapi baekhyun masih tetap bersikeras. "tidak! Kau bohong!" ujarnya.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, jika sedang dalam situasi seperti ini chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau dibantah "ck! Aku sangat tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri baekhyun aku tidak suka jika kau terluka! Seharusnya kau tidak mengikuti lomba konyol itu! dan aku juga tahu kemarin kau berkelahi! Kau pulang dengan penuh bekas cakaran!"

baekhyun menunduk takut. Ia tahu chanyeol sangat tidak suka jika baekhyun berbuat seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kim hyejin menyebalkan sekali dan dia selalu mengganggu baekhyun. "tapi kim hyejin.."

"kenapa?! Apa yang kau khawatirkan sementara aku masih di sisimu. Aku masih mencintaimu dan aku hanya mengikuti lomba konyol ini karena kepala sekolah! Kenapa kau masih melakukan hal konyol yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri?!" sekarang chanyeol memarahinya dan baekhyun tidak berani menatapnya.

"tapi-AKH!" baekhyun memekik sakit saat chnayeol dengan tiba tiba menarik pergelangan di kakinya. Sontak saja secara tiba tiba matanya langsung mengeluarkan airmata.

"LEPASKAN KAKIKU PARK CHANYEOL! AKH!" chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya dan memijat pergelangan kaki baekhyun dengan cukup keras. "APPO! HIKS" baekhyun masih memekik sakit. Sumpah itu sakit sekali dan berkali lipat saat chanyeol melakukan seperti tadi.

Chanyeol melepas tangannya dan menghela nafas ia beralih menatap baekhyun yang bahkan sudah menangis dan memegangi kakinya. Sekali lagi chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya ia mengambil obat dan mengoleskannya ke bagian kaki baekhyun yang terkilir lantas menutupnya dengan perban. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dalam diam

"kau jahat! hiks" chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu beralih pada baekhyun. ia masih menampilkan tampang dinginnya tak bicara sepatah katapun tapi tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi baekhyun dan mengusap airmata dipipi baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"kita pulang saja" ujarnya dingin. Chanyeol lalu menggendong baenhyun ala bridal dan membawanya memasuki mobilnya yang berada di tempat parkir. Baekhyun tidak bisa apa apa selain mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher chanyeol. "tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil tasmu" chanyeol meninggalkannya lagi dengan sepatah kata yang begitu dingin menusuk.

Chanyeol memasuki koridor kelas tiga dan menuju kelas baekhyun untuk mengambil tas milik istrinya itu. ia sedikit menyesal karena telah membuat baekhyun menangis tapi chanyeol pikir ini sama sekali bukan salahnya. Ia tidak suka baekhyun melukai dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol sudah katakan itu bahkan berulang kali. Tapi baekhyun tetap saja mengulanginya lagi. Melakukan hal konyol dan membuatnya terluka seperti ini. Di sisi lain ia juga merasa baekhyun tidak pernah percaya padanya. Jika baekhyun percaya bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan namja manis itu baekhyun tidak perlu seperti ini.

Baekhyun selalu merasa cemburu seakan akan jika chanyeol dekat dengan gadis lain chanyeol akan langsung jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. apa baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tidak semudah itu jatuh cinta pada oranglain selama di dekatnya sudah ada orang yang sangat dicintainya? Itu konyol! Segala pemikiran baekhyun itu konyol! Dan segala yang ia lakukan juga. Jangan salah, chanyeol bukan tidak menyukai itu semua.

Ia tidak masalah dengan apa yang dipikirkan baekhyun dan apa yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol hanya tidak menyukai bagian baekhyun terluka oleh oranglain karena ulahnya sendiri.

"oppa!" chanyeol berdecak kesal. Kim hyejin penyebab ini semua menghampirinya

"aku memang bilang aku ingin bicara denganmu tapi tidak hari ini. Aku harus pergi" ujar chanyeol to the point.

"kemana?! Apa kau ingin menemui si jalang itu?!" hyejin mencibir.

"TUTUP MULUTMU KIM HYEJIN!" tepat pada saat itu chanyeol membentaknya. Namja tinggi itu mengepalkan tangannya berusaha untuk menurunkan emosinya. Ini keterlaluan. Hyejin tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu apalagi mengejek baekhyun. hyejin tampak tidak peduli dengan bentakan chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia pura pura tidak peduli karena pada kenyataannya tangannya sudah bergetar karena takut. Ia tahu chanyeol bisa lebih menyeramkan dari ini

"kenapa oppa? Kau tidak suka aku menyebutnya seperti itu? dia memang jalang karena dia merebutmu dariku oppa!" hyejin memberanikan diri untuk meninggikan suaranya di depan chanyeol. chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia juga mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa melukai yeoja di depannya. Termasuk tidak melukai hati hyejin karena chanyeol tahu bagaimana perasaan hyejin selama ini padanya.

"hyejin ah, aku sudah bilang kan baekhyun tidak merebut apapun darimu. Aku yang jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi jika kau mau menyalahkan seseorang itu adalah aku" chanyeol mencoba berucap lembut pada gadis cantik itu. bukannya senang hyejin malah menggeram di buatnya

"kau selalu mengatakan itu! mau bagaimanapun itu tidak mengubah semua yang terjadi padaku! Aku tidak bisa memilikimu karena kau jatuh cinta padanya! Kau jadi tidak bisa membalas cintaku itu juga karenanya! apa yang dilakukannya sehingga membuatmu memilihnya dibandingkan aku?! apa dia memberikanmu tubuhnya?! Aku juga bisa oppa!" hyejin berteriak marah dengan setitik airmata di sudut matanya. chanyeol awalnya ingin membentak yeoja itu lagi tapi ia melihat mata hyejin tersirat rasa keputusasaan di dalam sana.

"jangan berkata seperti itu hyejin!" chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa memperingati gadis manis itu.

"Aku tahu oppa sudah menidurinya! Apa itu yang membuat oppa tidak bisa melepasnya?!" hyejin semakin putus asa mengatakan itu dan chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain memeluknya. Hyejin yang semula kaget balas memeluk tubuh lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu

"katakan jika itu benar oppa!" chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi. Bingung untuk menjawab. Tapi sekali lagi ia berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya ia memberi tahu hyejin kebenarannya.

"ya, itu benar. Tapi kau salah paham hyejin. Aku melakukannya karena aku sudah menikahinya. Itu wajar jika aku meniduri istriku sendiri" ujar chanyeol hati hati. Hyejin tampak diam beberapa detik tapi setelahnya

"a.. apa?!" hyejin melepaskan pelukan chanyeol lalu menatapnya. "aku sudah menikah dengan baekhyun" jelas chanyeol sekali lagi. "bohong!" hyejin memekik frustasi "itu benar hyejin" ujar chanyeol dengan tenang "kau pasti bohong! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi aku tak percaya padamu!" lagi lagi hyejin membantahnya "maafkan aku hyejin ah. Tapi kumohon carilah orang yang bisa mebuatmu bahagia dan jangan sakiti baekhyun lagi. Ia sudah cukup menderita bahkan tanpamu" hyejin menangis dengan keras "maafkan aku hyejin ah, aku harus pergi"

Chanyeol pikir dia adalah orang yang sangat kejam. Tapi jika ia tak memberi tahu hyejin tentang ini hyejin malah akan semakin menjadi jadi. Ia tidak mau hyejin menyakiti baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu ini salahnya karena ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada hyejin. Mungkin juga salahnya karena memperlakukan hyejin terlalu berlebihan saat dia kecil. Chanyeol akui ia juga pernah menyukai hyejin. Tapi itu dulu saat dirinya belum bertemu dengan baekhyun dan sejak bertemu namja manis itu chanyeol tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesona namja manis itu.

Chanyeol mengambil tas milik baekhyun dan pergi dari tempat itu sambil mengucapkan maaf berulang kali pada hyejin. Yeoja itu masih menangis dan chnayeol bersumpah ia tidak pernah mau mendengarnya menangis. Hyejin terlalu ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya. Mana tega chanyeol membiarkannya menangis.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari dia antara celah celah gorden mengusiknya. Ia melirik jam di meja nakas. Sudah pukul 9 pagi. Chanyeol tentunya sudah berangkat sekolah dan namja tinggi itu tidak membiarkannya sekolah hari ini. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan walaupun sekolah karena kakinya masih sakit sejak insiden terkilir itu. walaupun sekarang ia sudah bisa menopang dirinya dengan sebelah kaki yang tidak terluka. Itu lebih baik daripada kemarin kan?

Segera baekhyun bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menonton tv untuk membunuh waktu luang atau memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetap saja itu membuat baekhyun bosan. Ia tidak pernah tahu sendirian akan sebegitu membosankan seperti hari ini. Ia harap chanyeol cepat pulang.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang terpasang manis di dinding. Ini sudah jam 3 sore dan biasanya ia sudah sampai rumah jam segini. Tapi tidak dengan chanyeol. ia selalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan lain dari ayahnya. Chanyeol akan pergi ke kantor ayahnya untuk mengurus beberapa masalah perusahaan yang baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu yang dikerjakan suaminya itu. setiap baekhyun liat dokumen yang dibawa chanyeol, semuanya begitu rumit dan baekhyun tidak pernah ingin memeriksanya lagi. Ia tidak mengerti.

Terlalu sibuk berpikir baekhyun dikejutkan oleh bel dari pintu rumahnya. Ia mengerutkan kening. Jarang sekali orang yang mengunjunginya kecuali nenek kim yang menjadi tetangganya dan oarangtuanya. Itupun bisa dihitung setahun dua atau tidak kali. Siapakah gerangan orang itu?

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya "nuguse-AKH!" baekhyun menjerit tak tertahankan ketika seseorang yang tak diduga langsung menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun yang hanya memiliki satu kaki untuk menopang berat badannya sontak saja terjatuh karena hilangnya keseimbangan.

"KIM HYEJIN LEPASKAN-AKH!-APPO!" hyejin berdiri di depannya masih menjambak rambut baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya lalu dengan tidak berperasaan menyeret tubuh baekhyun yang tidak lebih besar dari dirinya.

Baekhyun menjerit "YATUHAN! SAKIT HYEJIN! LEPASKAN AKU!" baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Hyejin gila. Darimana ia menemukan tempat tinggalnya.

Hyejin masih menyeret baekhyun entah kemana mencari sesuatu di dalam ruangan itu.

"yah! Apa apaan ini?!" dengan sebelah tangannya hyejin menyaut foto pernikahan baekhyun dan chanyeol lalu membantingnya di lantai.

"berani beraninya kau menikahi chanyeol oppa! Kau tidak pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu?! Kau tidak kapok dengan apa yang terjadi padamu baekhyun?!" hyejin tertawa mengerikan disana. Baekhyun masih mencoba melepaskan jambakan hyejin pada rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku tidak pernah menyesal menikahi chanyeol-akh! Lepaskan aku hyejin!" hyejin melirik ke arahnya "cih! Berhentilah merengek seperti bayi!"

"AAAKKHH! SAKITTTHH!" baekhyun menjerit lagi saat hyejin dengna teganya menendang tangannya dan menginjaknya hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' yang lumayan kencang. "wah, tanganmu pasti patah, maaf aku menginjaknya terlalu keras" hyejin tertawa lagi dengan suara yang mengerikan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Hyejin yang seperti ini tidak punya rasa kasihan. Baekhyun yakin jika harus membunuh hyejin dapat melakukannya saat ini.

"bagus sekali hiasan di kakimu itu baekhyun, jika saja aku menendangnya lebih keras lagi, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selamanya" baekhyun menatap tangannya yang tadi diinjak hyejin, itu terasa amat sakit sampai yang dapat baekhyun lihat tangannya gemetaran jika digerakkan. Airmata tanpa sadar menetes dari matanya. mungkin karena ia menahan sakit di tangan dan rambutnya.

"apa?! Banyak sekali foto disini, membuatku muak" hyejin beralih pada foto yang berada di sudut ruangan dan itu otomatis menyeret baekhyun yang sejak tadi ia jambak rambutnya.

"SAKIT..HIKS… KUMOHON LEPASKAN HYEJIN.. HIKS.." baekhyun tidak dapat lagi melawan karena tangannya tidak dapat digerakkan. Ia hanya berpegangan pada tangan hyejin dengan satu tangannya yang belum diinjak oleh hyejin. Hyejin berdecak kesal "BERISIK! JANGAN MENANGIS, DASAR CENGENG!"

PRANGG!

Hyejin membanting seluruh foto yang ia temui di rumah itu sambil menyeret baekhyun kemana mana. Setelah puas ia berjongkok di depan baekhyun dan menyaut salah satu serpihan kaca disitu. Di sisi lain, baekhyun bernafas lega karena hyejin melepaskan jambakannya.

Hyejin mengangkat dagunya dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam "aku penasaran apa yang disukai chanyeol oppa darimu" ia mengusap jijik airmata baekhyun yang mengalir di pipinya "apakah karena kau sangat pandai dalam menangis?" hyejin menyeringai melihat baekhyun ketakutan "kenapa? Kau takut?" hyejin terkekeh lagi.

"ayo kita lanjutkan" hyejin meneliti setiap lekuk wajah baekhyun dan berdecak "kau cantik, apakah karena ini chanyeol oppa menyukaimu? Hmm.. harus kumulai darimana untuk merusak wajahmu eoh?!" hyejin meraba seluruh wajahnya dengan serpihan kaca yang begitu tajam.

Baekhyun bergetar takut "ya, aku tahu!bibirmu pasti sudah lancang menyentuh bibir oppaku. Dengan itu kau menggodanya?" hyejin menekan ujung serpihan kaca itu pada bibir baekhyun membuatnya mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, baekhyun mendorong hyejin hingga membuatnya terjengkang cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Segera saja baekhyun manfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur darinya. Ia berpegangan pada tembok dan berusaha berjalan walaupun pincang menuju pintu depan supaya ia bisa terbebas dari hyejin. Tapi ketika ia hampir sampai di pintu hyejin menariknya lagi. Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam. Ia takut sekali, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Ia menghempaskan hyejin untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak ia hiraukan kakinya yang sudah terluka karena tertusuk serpihan kaca. Baekhyun hanya ingin pergi dari hyejin secepatnya.

Cklek

Pintu berhasil ia buka dan ia mendapati chanyeol baru saja pulang di samping pintu gerbang. Chanyeol melambai padanya tapi baekhyun berteriak "CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat baekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. ada apa dengannya? Pikir chanyeol. Tapi itu segera terjawab saat ia melihat hyejin menjambak rambut baekhyun dan menyeretnya masuk. Melihat itu chanyeol langsung berlari sekuat tenaganya menghampiri mereka.

"CHANYEOL TOLONG AKU-AKH!" baekhyun menjerit lagi saat hyejin untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil menangkapnya. Hyejin membantingnya ke lantai dan menduduki perutnya. Baekhyun berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serpihan kaca yang ada di tangan hyejin. Serius, yeoja ini bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU HYEJIN!" baekhyun masih menjerit saat hyejin terus menerus ingin menusuknya dengan serpihan kaca itu. "hiks.. siapapun tolong aku…"

BRUKKK!

Hyejin terbanting ke belakang oleh chanyeol. chanyeol menatapnya khawatir dan langsung memeluknya. Baekhyun terisak kencang dalam pelukan chanyeol. ia membalas memeluk chanyeol erat sekali sampai chanyeol sesak dibuatnya. Tapi chanyeol tak menghiraukan itu. ia tahu baekhyun sangat takut dan dengan kejadian ini adalah yang terparah yang pernah dilakukan oleh hyejin.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya dan itu sangat berantakan. Semua foto yang terpajang rapi sekarang telah berubah menjadi serpihan kaca. Chayeol melihat ceceran darah de dekat serpihan kaca itu dan itu mengarah pada kaki baekhyun. ia melihat kaki namja itu semakin parah dengan beberapa serpihan kaca menancap di kakinya yang mulus itu. 'aku pasti sudah sangat terlambat' pikirnya.

Hyejin melihat semua itu. bagaimana chanyeol memeluk baekhyun membuatnya muak. Ia tidak terima dan tidak akan pernah menerima hubungan mereka berdua sampai kapanpun. Dengan kesal, hyejin menjerit dan melemparkan serpihan kaca yang ia genggam ke arah baekhyun. tapi chanyeol melindunginya.

Hyejin tidak tinggal diam, ia melempar seluruh barang barang di rumah ini pada baekhyun tetapi chanyeol yang memeluknya malah semakin melindunginya dengan menenggelamkan baekhyun pada dadanya dan tidak membiarkan hyejin menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Terlalu lelah akan hal itu hyejin memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia menjerit kesal dan terisak kuat disana. "teruslah kalian seperti itu! hiks terus saja seperti itu!" hyejin berjongkok dan menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua Telapak tangannya.

"terus saja membuat hatiku sakit! Hiks.." hyejin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Hatinya sakit sekali. Jangankan chanyeol yang memeluk baekhyun, dari cara chanyeol menatap saja terlihat jelas seberapa besar cinta yang chanyeol punya untuk baekhyun. kenapa chanyeol tidak bisa seperti itu padanya.

"terus saja buat aku mati secara perlahan! Hiks! Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku sekarang?!

Hiks! Seharusnya kalian bunuh aku daripada aku harus melihat kalian seperti ini! Hiks.. aku tidak berdosa sebelumnya tapi kenapa tuhan menyakiti hatiku dengan memberiku rasa cinta pada chanyeol oppa?! Hiks.. kenapa oppa tidak mencintaiku?! Hiks.. hiks.." hyejin makin menjadi jadi disana.

Baekhyun mendegarnya. Ia bersumpah tidak pernah sekalipun ia mau melihat hyejin lagi. Rasa takutnya pada gadis itu sangat besar. Bukan takut karena gadis itu mencintai chanyeol, tapi ia takut gadis itu melukainya.

Tapi isakan dari hyejin sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya. Baekhyun memang tidak tahu rasanya menjadi hyejin. Cinta pertamanya chanyeol dan chanyeol menikahinya. Cintanya sempurna. Chanyeol sangat mencintainya. Dan bukankah itu tidak adil untuk hyejin? Sedikit banyak baekhyun mulai mengerti apa yang dirasakan hyejin dan hati kecilnya tidak menginginkan gadis itu bersedih seperti itu. baekhyun juga pasti seperti gadis itu jika chanyeol tidak mencintainya.

Setidaknya baekhyun merasakan saat dirinya sudah putus asa karena eomma chanyeol menjodohkan chanyeol bersama hyejin dulu. Jadi dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada, baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada chanyeol dan beralih menghampiri hyejin. Walaupun chanyeol menahannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" chanyeol mulai panik ketika melihat baekhyun beringsut menghampiri hyejin. "baekhyun, jangan mendekatinya lagi" chanyeol panik. Ia menggenggam tangan baekhyun kuat agar baekhyun tidak mendekati hyejin.

"lepaskan aku, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya" baekhyun bersikeras menepis tangan chanyeol yang menahannya. Chanyeol tersulut amarah apalagi melihat luka yang ada disekujur tubuh namja manisnya itu

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU BISA TERLUKA!" baekhyun menatapnnya nyalang. "DAN KAU PIKIR HYEJIN TIDAK TERLUKA?!" chanyeol tertegun mendengar baekhyun membentaknya. "setidaknya izinkan aku minta maaf karena aku tidak dapat menebus dosaku padanya" chanyeol tidak bisa apa apa saat baekhyun berkata seperti itu. ia membiarkan baekhyun mendekati hyejin dan hanya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan baekhyun.

Baekhyun berada kurang dari satu meter di depan hyejin. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di lantai dan bersujud tepat di depan hyejin. Hyejin merasakan seseorang di depannya dan matanya membulat mendapati baekhyun bersujud di depannya. "maafkan aku hyejin.. hiks.. aku sudah merebut chanyeol maafkan aku" ucap baekhyun tulus. Itu malah semakin membuat hyejin mengencangkan tangisannya. Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya.

"maafkan aku, aku mencintai chanyeol.. hiks.. maafkan aku" hyejin semakin kalut mendengar ucapan baekhyun. "apa yang kau lakukan huh?! Mencoba mengambil simpatiku dengan bersujud seperti itu?! kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu?!" masih pada posisinya baekhyun menggeleng.

"tidak, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku makanya aku begini. Hiks.. aku tidak bisa menebus dosaku hyejin..hiks.. maafkan aku" chanyeol hampir meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat baekhyun seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa sekalipun berpindah dari tempatnya.

"maafkan aku karena aku menikah dengan chanyeol hiks.. maafkan aku hyejin.. hiks.. maafkan aku karena aku ingin chanyeol mencintaiku.. maaf..hiks..maaf karena aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku hanya dengannya" hyejin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"itu semua dosaku padamu hyejin ah.. hiks.. maaf aku tidak bisa menebusnya… hiks.. maafkan aku… hiks…" hyejin semakin terisak karena itu. itu juga impiannya. Hyejin juga pernah memimpikan seperti itu dan ia tahu rasanya. Sayangnya chanyeol tidak mencintainya dan malah mencintai baekhyun.

entah dorongan darimana hyejin mulai meyakini jika baekhyun begitu mencintai chanyeol apa adanya. Baekhyun tidak berbuat jahat sepertinya makanya chanyeol mencintainya dengan tulus. Ini kesalahannya karena hyejin begitu posesif sehingga chanyeol mungkin tidak nyaman bersamanya. Dan ia menyesali hal itu "hiks.. oppa" hyejin dengan perlahan menyuruh baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya.

Chanyeol menatapnya waspada tapi perasaannya berubah lega saat melihat hyejin memeluk baekhyun. "hiks.. maafkan aku.. hiks..aku selalu melukaimu baekhyun oppa.. maafkan aku.." hyejin terisak keras disana bersahutan dengan isakan baekhyun yang juga keras. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian chanyeol menghampiri mereka. hyejin menatapnya "maafkan aku oppa" ujar hyejin dengan tulus. Chanyeol tersenyum menerima maafnya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang terlihat lemah di tempatnya. Ia tahu baekhyun sudah kehilangan banyak darah karena menginjak serpihan kaca itu. makanya chanyeol menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tengah. Ia segera berlari untuk mengambil kotak p3k dan mencabut serpihan kaca di kedua kaki baekhyun. baru tiga serpihan kaca dicabutnya dari kaki baekhyun, tiba tiba namja manis itu pingsan.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya dan menepuk pipinya. "baekhyun! baekhyun!" panggilnya. Tapi baekhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya. jadi dengan seluruh akal sehat yang ia punya, chanyeol menelfon dokter pribadinya dan membawa baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan handuk untuk membersihkan sisa darah di seluruh tubuh baekhyun. ia baru sadar bahwa bibir baekhyun berdarah dan kini daranya mengenai bajunya. Ia mengusap bagian itu dengan telaten. Lukanya tidak dalam dan hanya tergores saja. Chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu. kaki baekhyun juga sudah diperbannya dengan baik. Bagus, sekarang bukan hanya satu kakinya yang diperban, melainkan keduanya. Chanyeol, kau memang hebat dalam menjaga istrimu sampai ia hampir mati jika kau tidak datang tepat waktu. Chanyeol mencibir dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol membuka baju yang melekat di tubuh istrinya dengan perlahan bermaksud membersihkannya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena banyak lebam di sekitar tubuhnya. Tak lama setelah itu dokter datang dan memeriksa istrinya itu dengan telaten. Hasilnya adalah tangan baekhyun harus di gips karena tulangnya patah.

Chanyeol berdesis kesal karena baekhyun terluka begitu banyak hari ini. Tapi namja manis itu masih sempat sempatnya minta maaf pada orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Pemikiran macam apa itu?! kenapa baekhyun sekali lagi membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan segala perbuatan tidak masuk akal yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol tidak tidur di sebelah baekhyun malam ini. Ia takut sedikit saja gerakannya membuat baekhyun kesakitan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena apa yang terjadi hari ini. Pikirannya terus melayang pada betapa bodoh dirinya membuat baekhyun terluka seperti ini. Ia memandangi wajah cantik itu dengan seksama.

Betapa cintanya dia pada namja manis ini walaupun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya setiap detik. Betapa inginnya ia melindungi nemja cantik ini, betapa marahnya ia saat namja manis ini terluka. Hampir setiap hari saat ia bangun tidur sampai tertidur lagi, yang ada di benaknya adalah baekhyun orang yang sempurna yang berada di sampingnya. Tuhan sangat bermurah hati memberikan baekhyun padanya, membuat baekhyun mencintainya. Karena jika tidak mungkin chanyeol juga akan seperti hyejin. Siapa yang sangka? Semua orang bisa menjadi seperti hyejin.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi porselen milik istrinya itu dengan lembut "kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu. Itu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Aku bersyukur karena tuhan memilihkan dirimu untuk jadi pendampingku sampai mati. Aku mencintaimu baekhyun. bahkan sampai detik terakhir aku bernafas"

 **EPILOG**

Ini sudah sebulan lewat setelah kejadian serpihan kaca itu berlalu. Baekhyun sudah sembuh total dari segala lukanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat hyejin lagi sejak saat itu dan ia merasa chnayeol jadi sedikit posesif padanya. Mungkin kejadian itu berdampak besar pada chanyeol.

Begitu juga dengan baekhyun, sejak baekhyun bangun ia tidak bisa tenang berada di rumahnya sendiri bersama chanyeol. Jadi chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengantar baekhyun ke rumah orangtuanya. Baekhyun sangat takut jika ia melihat rumahnya sendiri. Baru setelah 2 minggu baekhyun bisa pulang ke rumahnya bersama chanyeol. yang dianehkan lagi adalah, usaha genie relationship berasil. Padahal, chanyeol dan yang lainnya sudah merusak itu semua. Tapi ia bersyukur atas itu.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan karena suara gaduh dari luar rumah. Ia ingat nenek kim sedang mengasuh cucunya beberapa minggu ini dan suara ini pasti ditimbulkan oleh anak anak itu. baekhyun hanya bisa maklum walaupun suara itu cukup mengusik tidurnya. Ia mendongak memandang wajah seseorang yang memeluknya. Baekhyun masih bersandar pada dada bidang milik suaminya itu. namja tinggi itu masih terlelap disampingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum menatapi tampannya wajah itu. tentu saja baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki suaminya itu. tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari dirinya.

Merasa kerongkongannya kering, baekhyun beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya dan mengambil baju yang berceceran di lantai. Baekhyun paling suka bagian ini. Dimana jika ia bangun tidur dan hanya memakai kemeja chanyeol. selain simple baekhyun suka aroma maskulin dari namja tinggi itu menempel di bajunya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan melirik ke arah jam disana. Jam 11 siang. Ini sudah terlalu siang dan untungnya ini hari minggu. Jadi baekhyun tidak perlu bersusah payah bangun pagi. Ia meneguk segelas air disana dan menghela nafas lega saat air itu berjalan memasuki kerongkongannya.

Bel berbunyi dan baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang segera menghampiri pintu depan. "nuguse-" baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah setelah melihat orang yang bertamu di rumahnya.

"hai baekhyun!" gadis itu, kim hyejin melambai padanya dengan senyum ramah.

"h-hyejin" baekhyun berujar gugup. awalnya ia bergetar takut, tapi setelah melihat keramahan di mata gadis itu baekhyun bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" hyejin bertanya ramah padanya.

"umm.. baik" baekhyun tersenyum membalasnya. Hyejin balas tersenyum tapi dimatanya menampilkan raut sedih.

"maaf aku.. lancang datang kemari" hyejin berujar lirih. Tapi baekhyun masih mendengarnya tentu saja. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk

"tidak apa apa, masuklah" hyejin terdiam di tempatnya.

"ah tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" hyejin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup membuat baekhyun penasaran.

"mwo?" hyejin tampak bingung sendiri disana. Tapi ketika ia menatap baekhyun lagi ia merasa yakin pada dirinya.

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya saat hyejin tiba tiba memeluknya "aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Maafkan aku. atas semua perbuatanku yang mungkin tak bisa kau maafkan. Aku menyesal baekhyun" hyejin mengatakan hal itu dengan satu tarikan nafas. Itu membuat baekhyun terkekeh.

"kau tidak harus melakukannya hyejin. Aku sudah memaafkanmu" masih dengan memeluk baekhyun, hyejin tersenyum tanpa namja manis itu tahu.

"aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Dan… untuk selanjutnya tolong jaga chanyeol oppa untukku" hyejin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"aku konyol sekali kan?" ia bergumam lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun terkekeh dibuatnya "aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu. dan.. tanpa kau memintanya juga aku akan melakukannya" hyejin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"oppa mana?" hyejin menoleh ke dalam rumah baekhyun tapi ia tidak mendapatkan sosok yang dicarinya. "dia masih tidur. Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan" baekhyun buru buru kembali ke kamarnya tapi hyejin menahannya.

"tidak usah, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Hari ini aku hanya ingin menemuimu" hyejin menghela nafasnya kasar "kau tahu.. hari ini aku akan pulang ke amerika. Orangtuaku menunggu disana. Jadi.. sampaikan salamku pada oppa" ia tersenyum canggung pada baekhyun. "tentu saja, akan kusampaikan" baekhyun menepuk bahu gadis itu ramah. "lalu… aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuknya"

Chu~

"ap-hmfftt" baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat hyejin dengan tiba tiba menciumnya. Hanya sebentar tapi baekhyun merasa itu menjijikan.

"YAK! APA MAUMU?!" pekik baekhyun kesal sekaligus jijik. Hyejin tertawa renyah melihatnya "itu titipanku untuk chanyeol oppa, kau harus menyampaikannya!" hyejin berkedip nakal pada baekhyun. "sudah ya baekhyun, aku harus pergi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" belum sempat baekhyun bertanya yang lain lain. Hyejin sudah berbalik dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"selamat tinggal baekhyun!" gadis itu menunjuk baekhyun "baju yang bagus!" mendengar itu baekhyun langsung melihat penampilannya. Oh shit! Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu rumahnya saat ia sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia hanya memakai kemeja chanyeol yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping chanyeol. chanyeol yang merasakan baekhyun ada di sisinya, memeluk pinggang baekhyun dengan manja. Ia bahkan sudah memindahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan baekhyun. baekhyun menghela nafasnya, kenapa chanyeol berubah sangat manja seperti ini? Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk baekhyun selain mengusap lembut helai rambut namja tampan itu. chanyeol tersenyum karena kelakuannya.

"bangun pemalas!" baekhyun mengguncang bahunya pelan. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh "ummhh~ tidak mau" chanyeol mengusakkan wajahnya pada paha baekhyun yang tidak tertutup oleh kemejanya. Baekhyun bergerak geli dalam pelukannya.

"ini sudah jam 11 siang yeobo.. ayolah, aku ingin jalan jalan hari ini, Cepat bangun~" baekhyun merengek dan terus mengguncang guncangkan bahu chanyeol. tanpa baekhyun tahu sang empu malah keenakan dan mencari posisi ternyamanya.

"ugh, lima menit lagi, oke?" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"aku tidak mau! Kita bahkan tidak bisa mengantarkan hyejin ke bandara" baekhyun bergumam. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya sekilas "apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?" gumam chanyeol setengah sadar. "hyejin tadi datang ke rumah kita"

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap baekhyun kaget.

"apa?! Benarkah?!" baekhyun mengangguk imut sebagai jawaban. Tapi chanyeol terlalu panik untuk menaggapi hal itu. "mau apa dia kesini? Kau terluka?" chanyeol memelototkan matanya sambil memeriksa bagian tubuh baekhyun.

"anni, dia hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia akan kembali ke amerika hari ini" chanyeol terdiam "o.. oh? Dia kembali?" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya "ia juga menitipkan sesuatu padamu" baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap chnayeol. Itu membuat chanyeol penasaran

"apa itu?" baekhyun masih tersenyum dan chanyeol bisa melihat kilatan jenaka di matanya. baekhyun tiba tiba mendorongnya untuk berbaring kembali. Namja manis itu memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh chnayeol dan menindih lelaki tampan itu. baekhyun masih tersenyum dan dengan manisnya ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir chanyeol.

chanyeol tersenyum ketika baekhyun melakukannya tapi ia segera melunturkan senyumnya saat baekhyun melepaskannya.

"dia menitipkan itu padaku" baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan tersenyum manis. Tapi itu hanya sementara karena chanyeol, mendorongnya lagi ke posisi semula dan menahan punggung baekhyun agar ia tidak bisa bangkit. Namja tampan itumemajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir baekhyun dengan lembut. Hanya menempel saja setelah itu ia melepaskannya

"satu balasan untuk kim hyejin" chanayeol terkekeh kemudian memajukan wajahnya lagi dan melumat bibir baekhyun dengan lembut. Menjilati semua yang mampu ia gapai. Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada tubuh chanyeol sepenuhnya. Menikmati apa yang dikakukan oleh suaminya.

Tak lama chanyeol melepasnya "dan satu ciuman lagi untuk istriku yang paling aku cintai. Byun baekhyun, anni, park baekhyun. aku mencintaimu dan itu terus bertambah setiap harinya" baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. "aku juga park chanyeol suamiku yang tampan. Aku mencintaimu sebanyak hembusan nafasku didunia ini"

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
